Kurayami no tenshi
by PTjones
Summary: A Four year old Naru runs away and and ends up becoming a Suna ninja. what will happen when she goes to the Chunin exams. Female Gaara/ Naruko some AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

* * *

><p>The four year old blond made her way towards the sand village not far from her. Mud and blood covered her everywhere and her striking blue eyes were filled with sorrow, something not new to her. Just a few days ago she had been chased out of her Village by an angry mod of people and even some ninjas.<p>

She was small for her age and the mop of blond hair that spiked out sideways in almost all directions made her long almost like a guy, but her soft sharp angled face made up for it, and three very defined lines almost like whiskers on her checks. She wore what you could consider nothing but rags, a cut up shirt and shorts that had patches of cloth where holes use to be. And she was bare footed and you could see thorns and glass on her feet. But it was the metal like collar that was on it's neck, tentacle like arms coming out from holes on the side and then buried into her neck, and a green rectangle screen on it that made her look unhealthy and uncared for.

Finally stopping in front of the gates the child looked up at the guards, they were much taller then her. She couldn't help but shiver as they looked down at her with cold sharp eyes. One of the guards from on top the layered wall jumped down. It was a female.

She had blood red hair with blond streaks in it, and she wore what you could only assume to be the Suna Anbu outfit. It was much like her old village, Konoha. But instead of dark blue and red it was a dark sand brown and white and a sash hanged from around her waist.

It was almost like the little girl and the Anbu had a connection because when the Anbu opened her arms up the blond child walked into them and let the Anbu carry her away. As the Anbu walked down the market street, the child in her arms fell asleep feeling more at home in this woman's arms then ever.

The next time she woke up she was in a room laying in a huge king size bed and the lights where off, and their were hushed voices coming from behind a door.

"Aka are you sure she's the holder of the Kyuubi No Yoko." she heard a voice most likely to belong to a man. It demanded respect and was held firm.

"Yes Kazekage-sama she has the seal on her stomach." Aka said.

"If this is true what is she doing here, she should be in Konoha." the Kazekage said.

Naru gave a small shiver and pulled her covers around her small form tighter, memories of her time in Konoha flashed to the front of her mind. Tears started to fall from her eyes and she tasted the saltiness of them, and finally choked hiccups fell from her lips. The door slid open and Aka and the man dressed in the Kazekage robes and looked to be in his forties stepped into the room.

Aka walked over the shivering figure and sat on her bed, smoothing the sweaty hair out of Naru's face and then rubbed her back trying to sooth the girl of her crying. The Kazekage watched as one of his best Anbu pulled the crying girl into her lap and stopped her of her crying. It wasn't long before Naru had fallen back asleep and he had made up his mind.

"Aka I want you to take her in, I'm sure her life in Konoha was hell." he said.

"That is Alright with me Kazekage-sama, I think I've become attached to her anyways." Aka said. Giving a small chuckle before removing her mask.

Bright green eyes stared down at the sleeping girl in her arms and a small smile came onto her face making it look less intimidating even though it had scars on it. One going across her nose, another going down her right eye, and then lastly one that started just under her left eye and then stopping at her chin.

"If there are no problems I will be going then." he said before leaving the small house.

Aka after hearing the door slam shut laded down next to Naru, wrapping her arms around the child much like a mother would. Kissing Naru's blond hair before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it Hate it should i continue it tell me<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter 2 enjoy** **(^_^)**.

* * *

><p>Naru blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light that came into the room, shooting up in bed. Feeling something heavy on her lap she looked down to find a hand there. Following it until she came to a sleeping Aka. Letting the hand slid from off her lap as she hopped down from the bed using the covers as a ladder. She was able to get her hands on the nob and pull the door open so she could get out. Now able to freely walk around the house she was able to find the kitchen, living room, and the guest bedroom.<p>

The lay out of the house was a little confusing for her since her apartment was different. First you came upon the bathroom, then the kitchen and lastly the living room. It was much bigger and nicer than then the small cramped apartment she had gotten in Konoha. Finally circling around and coming back into the living room finding Aka sitting on the Sofa her eyes glazed over with a amusement.

Aka had in fact been awake when Naru left her room, she had been able to silently follow the girl until she came to the living room where she took a seat on couch, and watched the girl explore her new living space. Naru hadn't noticed at all but she had a feeling the girl knew something was up when she didn't hear the soft snoring Aka usually made when sleeping.

Naru stared at the Anbu with caution until her mind processed who the female in front of her was. She climbed up the couch and took a seat from next to the woman.

"Naru." the little girl whispered. Her voice hoarse from not using it for a long time.

"What?"

"My names Naru. Naru Uzumaki." the child said. She looked up at the Anbu and gave a smile, the first in years.

"Well Naru, I'm Aka Bōto."

They sat in silence for a long time thinking over things, and they didn't even notice how much a like they were. Finally their stomachs decided to announced their complaints and gave a loud rumble. Each of their cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"It's about time we get some breakfast. What would you like?" Aka said. Naruko glazed up at her in shock, almost like she had never been asked what she want.

"I get to pick what I want?" Naru was confused now. She never knew how much different her life was going to be by coming to Suna.

"Yea. You can have want ever you want, but I'll give you a warning I'm not a very good cook." Aka said taking the girls small hand in her giant one and lead her into the kitchen area.

Naru looked deep in thought, before finally she nodded her head coming to conclusion.

"Waffles!" Naru said. Snapping her fingers, it was her favorite. She could eat if for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a good three weeks straight if she wanted to.

"Hmm I can manage that. Why don't you go wait at the table and they'll be done in a few minutes, that's unless you want to help." Aka said smiling down at the girl. It wasn't like her to smile as much as she had in the past 32 hours ( 1 day and 8 hours), but she couldn't help it.

"I'll help." Naru said. Aka pulled the flour from the cabinet, along with a bowl, and sugar and then closely followed by everything else.

By the time they had made their Waffles and eaten, Naru was covered in flour from when she had knocked over the bowl and it fell on her. Aka was surprised by how much the girl could eat, while she had eaten only three, Naru on the other hand had eaten around eight. Though she had breaks in between half of them.

* * *

><p>"Come on Naru the waters ready." Aka yelled from the bathroom. She had decided it was about time she cleaned the girl up and bandaged her cuts, having been to tired last night.<p>

Naru came running into the bathroom, her eyes glazed with excitement. The first bath in over a few months, and it was hot water. Not the cold water she got from rivers and ponds. Aka helped the girl out of her clothing and into the foam filled tub. Once seated in the tub Aka wet a rag up and started to scrub the blood, dirt, and flour off the girl. Once Naru was squeaky clean she moved to wash her hair, giving it a good shine and a smell of watermelon after shampooing, and using conditioner.

She handed the four year old a pair of her old small shorts and one of shirts after she had cut it up to fit the girl. She mentally reminded herself that she was going to have to get Naru her own clothing once they went shopping today.

For the next three hours Naru watched TV asking the occasionally question here and there. Until finally three o'clock rolled around.

"We're going to get you some new clothing." Aka said to the reluctant girl that was giving her the cutest pout. She slipped on her shinobi shoes and picking up the girl and letting her rest on her shoulder. She didn't want her to cut her feet again. It had been a bother getting the thorns off the girls feet the first time and she didn't know if she could handle having to pull sharp rocks out now.

They first stopped by a shoe store, it took a while for Naru to choose what color shinobi shoes to pick. Aka had taken a seat on one of the benches an hour before when Naru came running towards her with a shoe box in her hands.

"Can I have these?" Naru said. Showing Aka the white shinobi shoes that were her size.

Aka nodded her head and helped the girl put the shoes on before purchasing them, next they made their way to clothing stores. Where they had bought shirts, and shorts for the girl. Lastly they went to the Library, Aka doubted the girl new how to read and write if she was the Jinchūriki of Konoha. Though Naru was very much displeased with the idea of having to read and write she went along with it even picking out a few things herself.

Finally they had stopped at the park, it was actually the most greenest place in the whole village. Trees, basketball goals, and slides where everywhere. Naru had been sitting watching one girl who sat on one of the roundabouts all alone for the past two hours.

She had dark red spiky hair that stopped at her shoulders and bright blue eyes with dark eyeliner giving her an almost mean look. Her face was soft and a frown looked almost like it had been drawn there. She wore a short sleeve shirt under a high collar poncho, black shoes, and a pair of pants.

"Aka-oneesan why is she playing all alone?" Naru pointed towards the girl.

"That's Gaara-sama, the Fourth Kazekage's daughter. Most people don't talk or play with her because of what she is. Why don't you go play with her, it would make her happy." Aka said.

Naru looked at the girl with sad eyes, she knew what it felt like to be hated for being the jailer of something. Most people in Konoha saw her as a demon they would throw rocks, dirt, and one time it had gotten so far she got knifes and kunais thrown at her. Looking up and giving Aka a huge smile before she left to go talk to the lonely girl.

"Hi my names Naru. Do you want to play?" Naru asked looking down at the girl that stared up at her in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay did you like it hate it tell me in a review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 ENJOY (^_^)!**

* * *

><p>Gaara nodded her head to the blond and stood to let the girl sit next to her. Naru waved Aka over to spin them. They played and laughed for hours and it was the first time in each of the girls life that they felt like they had a friend. Finally night had started to come and they had to say goodbye, but they promised that they would play with each other tomorrow.<p>

Naru had fallen asleep in Aka's arms that night again.

* * *

><p>The next day Naru had been taken to the doctor to get her examinations done. They had just finished taking her X-ray, and checking her medical conditions. The doctor walked into the room and put the X-rays up onto the white board.<p>

"Naru is surprisingly health, but there's something that bothers me. It's not so much as bad but extraordinary." he said. He put another X-ray scan up on the board and pointed to the bone structures.

"Naru's bones are much more harder than a normal four years old and her muscle structure is just out of control. If I was to make a prediction I would say she could punch a hole in the village wall and only come out with only a broken finger." he said.

"Do you think it has something to do with the Kyuubi?" Aka said. Running her hands through the blond girls hair. Naru had fallen asleep in her arms once again, but it seemed she had been sleeping a lot lately.

"It possibly could be, but I would need to do more research on that." he said. Looking towards the sleeping girl.

"Do you have any clue what this could be." Aka asked. Tapping her fingers on the metal collar that was clamped down tightly onto the girls neck.

The doctor crouched down to get a better look at the collar, looking at the tentacle like arms that were buried into the girls neck, and then at the screen that seemed to have turned on and showed a graph, lastly he looked at the three small blood capsules that were hooked into a feeding hole. They were marked with Hyōton, Sharingan and Yin Yang release.

"It seems that it's feeding her other Clan DNA and the Yin-Yang chakra release. I would say that by the time she's nine or so she would have the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan, Yuki clan, and the ability to use the Yin-Yang release." he said.

"Has she been sleeping a lot lately?"

"Yes this is the fifth time she's fallen asleep today."

"It's probably being caused by this, putting her to sleep so she doesn't go through any pain. She'd be the first person to ever have three bloodlines, it would be wise to teach her how to defend herself." he said. Aka gave a nod and thanked the doctor, and then left the hospital.

"Naru...Naru, wake up." Aka said shaking the little girls shoulder. They had stopped in the middle of a training ground.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Aka giving a lazy smile before suddenly jumping up and stretching. Aka gave a smile at the girl that seemed to have finally fully woken up.

"Naru-chan have you ever thought of being a ninja."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eight years later (she's 13)<span>**

Naru had grown quit tall now standing to be 5'5, and her hair stopped at her shoulders now. She wore a elbow long fish net shirt under a sand brown short sleeve shirt, her white shinobi shoes, black pants, her forehead protector on her arm, black metal plated fingerless gloves, Anbu arm protectors, and a pair of Wakizashi were strapped to her sides on a black belt that sagged on her hips. And the metal collar still fit around her neck tightly, since no one never seemed to figure out how to take it off.

Her personality had changed much more than anything. Gone was the excited energetic four year old and was replaced with a calm, playful and sometimes just down right bloodthirsty female. Though this had all been caused when Yashamaru had tried to kill them, and it was part of the villagers fault. After her ninth birthday they had found out about her being a Jinchūriki. Though at the same time it made Gaara and her much closer, using each other to share their pain and share the weight on their shoulders too.

Naru stopped once she had reached the Kazekage's office to report for a mission, just two month ago they had graduated from the academy. She leaned against the hall way wall as she waited for the rest of her team, while at the same time practicing her chakra control. A kunai hovered in her hand as she waited. There was the sound of a door creaking and the kunai shot in that direction, just barely hitting a red haired girl.

"Your late Onee-chan." Naru whined. Losing all focus of chakra training.

The red haired girl gave a small shy grin as she scratched the back of her head. Her hair was long and pulled into pigtails and had bright blue eyes. She wore a loose fish net shirt over a red sports bra, and a pair of black shorts that sagged on her waist, and arm guards, for shoes she wore simple black and white flats. And from her mouth hanged a chocolate flavored Pocky stick, and she heard the sound of metal hitting from the pair of brass knuckles in the girls pockets.

"Hehe sorry Naru-chan me and Haru-san got lost on our way here." she said ruffling the shorter girls hair. The door creaked again and slammed shut again as another female entered.

"Speak for your self Jen I was doing just fine until your came along." Haru said.

Haru was much different then most people in the village having black hair with her front have of her hair being silver and bright green eyes. She was the same height as Naru only being one inch shorter then Jen. She wore a black tank top with a white skirt with shorts up under them, a pair of black boots, then around her neck was a necklace with a cross on it.

"Hehe that's what I meant." Haru said giving the dark haired girl a grin.

"Ma, ma who's ready for our mission for today?" came another voice from behind Haru, but it was deeper. The girl paled as the voice boomed from behind them, and Jen jumped a little.

"Hai Mizu-sensei." they said.

Mizu was mostly a quite person but he talked to them every once and a while. And he had body builder muscles, but he was a good foot and a half all then them and his almost white blond hair was shaggy and cut short, he had an eye patch over his left eye, and he wore the standard Suna Jounin clothing.

Together they created team 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so review and tell me what you think of it! Trust me it only get better after this I promise<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's chapter 4 ENJOY (^_^)**

* * *

><p>Finally walking into the room they were greeted by the Kazekage working behind a desk. They stood in the middle, backs straight, faces held high, and eyes staring right into his. He gave them a smirk, this was his best team right after the Sand Siblings, who were made up of his very own children. They were known for their fast working, amazing strength and their ability to always seem to find trouble.<p>

Naruko the swords-woman of the group was given the nickname Kurayami no Tenshi after her first mission. She had killed off a group of A rank missing-nin and seen to have black feather wings ash she stood over their dead bodies drinking their blood. Jen the Taijutsu master of the team was extraordinary at hand to hand combat and was the hot head of the group. And always seemed to find time to crack a joke in the most serious moments. Then lastly you had Haru the mysterious girl, she was the Jutsu master of team 1, but other than that not much was really known about her other than she had come from Kirigakure.

"Team 1 your mission is to help team seven from Konoha protect a bridge builder. Their team leader Hatake Kakashi was injured in a battle between one Momochi Zabuza. They are located in the Land of Waves, your to stay their and do everything possible to keep the bride builder safe." the Kazekage said. Tossing the mission scroll labeled A to Mizu.

* * *

><p>Naru ran from the building back home to pack. Finally stopping in her room she wasn't surprised to find the same shadowy figure sitting on her bed throwing a ball in the air and then catching it. She sighed looking around the room, the lights where off and the blinds closed making it completely dark in the room. She took a seat on her bed, she had long since moved out of Aka's room to the one down the hall. But from time to time she would still some how find her way back into the woman's bed.<p>

She saw bright green eyes staring up at her and then she saw purely white teeth as the person smiled. She smirked and leaned down capturing the soft lips she always dreamed about during the day, slender hands came up and wrapped around her neck pulling her closer. A very feminine moan came from the other persons mouth and then Naru pulled back.

Lips trailed down her neck, biting and kissing.

"What happen this time?" Naru whispered. The other girl wasn't usually this eager or harsh on her, but she could tell something was bothering her. She didn't get a reply just more painful nips to her neck.

"I'll be leaving soon, your dad gave us another mission... I have to leave for Wave country soon." Naru said. She winced when Gaara bit her a little too hard, pulling away from the girl she stared into her eyes.

They were filled with anger yet at the same time love, Naru gave a sigh before shaking her head, standing to her feet again she walked over to her closet and pulled out a backpack she had prepared for her next mission. Aka always told her that being prepared for anything was something a ninja had to always expected.

"We got into a fight again." she heard the girl whispered into the dark. Naru already knew where this was going.

Gaara's father had finally had enough of her rebellious ways, he of course was happy that his daughter had found someone to be happy with, but he was displeased that is was with another female. Though he was proud of Naru that was only when it came to her ninja career but when came to their personal life they were like oil on water. He had once cursed Naru out and then almost slapped Gaara if it wasn't for Naru deciding it was probably a good idea to do as he had said and get out of their house.

"I'm so sick of him, what does it even matter to him. I'm just a weapon for this god damn village." Gaara said. Standing up she walked to the window, night was coming.

Naru stood behind the shorter girl and let her hands rest on the other girls hips. They usually did this watch the sunset from Naru's window or from on top of the roof. She nuzzled the girls neck and gave it one kiss before pulling away.

"You know he just cares for you a lo,t and wants you to make the right choices." Naru said. She knew that she had just insulted herself but she knew that it was exactly what Gaara's father was going for.

"You are the right choice!" Gaara whipped around pointing an accusing finger at Naru. The taller girl held her hands up in surrender, and then let a tried-some sigh out. she really didn't want to have a fight with the red head right now. It seemed like that was all they ever did now.

Naru looked the girl in the eyes before shaking her head, looking Gaara over she. She noticed the girl had really grown from when they were four. Having longer hair that stopped at her shoulders now, a more curvy body and then a well developed chest. And she wore much more revealing clothing then last time but she seemed to have changed out into casual clothing.

"I have to go now, I'll be back in two weeks max." Naru said giving Gaara a small kiss before leaving via window.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it love it tell me in a review. You might as well your already so close to the review button why wast energy <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Naru walked in the middle of her other two teammates, about a day had passed since they had started their mission and they had just reached a docking area an hour ago, were they had been able to rent a boat.<p>

"Ah Naru-chan you've been awfully quite. Did you and Gaara-san get into fight again." Jen said. Moving so she was sitting in front of the girl with her head in her hands.

"No, just some problems with her father." Naru's voice showed she was bored and there was a hint of tiredness in it.

It wasn't unknown to her team that Gaara and her had been going out for a while now though to the rest of the village it was still a mystery to them. Naru was glad she had her team to back her up, they had been there for her when times had gotten rough for the two of them but she wasn't going to tell them that to her face.

"It won't be long now, you'll soon reach the Land of Waves." the man stirring the boat said. Mizu nodded to the man and then turned back to his team.

He couldn't help but let a little bit of pride swell in his heart, they had come a long way. He wasn't going to lie he thought they were going to be the death of him I mean most fathers couldn't stand one daughter. How was he, one man going to handle three of them, and to make matters worse they weren't even his kids. He still remembered on the first day he taught them how to water walk they had done nothing but whine, tease each other, and yell at him. But they had matured a lot and they had started to act like a real team after their first C mission.

"What's the first thing we do when we step foot on this island?" he said. He didn't care if his voice was booming or that a huge flock of crows flew away when he talked, or if his projected voice alerted enemy ninjas of their arrival.

_Better to deal with them now then later._

"We stay alert and quickly deal with any enemy ninjas that we come across." Haru said. Her voice unlike Naru was just plain emotionless.

They had trained for this putting their emotions after the mission,thinking ahead by two steps, and showing no emotions what so ever. All these were procedures to make sure the mission was done perfect and quick, it was a scientific method for everyone that was a ninja in Suna.

The boat came to an uneasy stop almost like it knew that the island was dangerous and wanted nothing to do with it. Naru hopped over the side and helped the others out after scoping the area for other ninjas. They parted ways with the boat and started the mile and half walk to the bridge builders house.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before they came across an area that was damp with water and shurikens everywhere, there was clearly a recent battle here. Naru looked over to Mizu and he nodded giving her permission. Naru looked to the ground just before her and a big cloud of black smoke started to form and then took shape of three foxes. Two of them sniffed a puddle of blood on the ground next to a tree and then Naru let the other one sniff a piece of blue cloth she had found in one of the puddles of water.<p>

The two black smoke furred foxes looked at her before running into the forest flowing the scent they had found. Mizu made a sand clone that followed the two foxes while they ran after the white energetic fox that had continued to run straight on the dirt path they had been walking on before. It wasn't long before they reached a simple two story house that was located in a light forest with just enough trees to hide it from those that didn't know the people that lived there, but it was also next to the ocean edge, giving it a nice view.

The grey fox disappeared and the smoke seemed to cling onto Naru from behind and then vanished. Jen looked over at her and gave a small smile.

"Your getting better at that." she said. Naru gave a shy smile and then nodded towards the door. She had never been one for attention, not since her time in Konoha.

Haru knocked on the door tired of standing out in the cold weather, and never been one for emotional moments. She heard the scraping of a chair opening and then she heard the locks on the door open, the darkness was taken over by the bright yellow lights coming from the house.

"Come in, come in my fathers at the table." a black haired female around in her twenties said. She ushered them inside and towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was night time so the nice smell of soup, noodles, rice and other tasty foods infiltrated the groups senses. Naru on the other hand was basically hypnotized by the nice smell as well as Jen who had just opened a fresh pack of chocolate Pocky had almost dropped what she called the 'food of heaven', but it was only from pure will power that stopped them from running over to the food.<p>

"Ah good your here, please take a seat." Tazuna said.

Not wanting to seem rude they took a seat at the table next to Konoha ninjas. Naru looked around the table their were two males and one female genin from what she could tell.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi the leader of team seven." a spiky silver haired man said who's hair seemed to defied gravity., and he looked to be in his early twenties. And he wore the standard Konoha

This is Haruno Sakura." he said pointing to a long pink haired girl with green eyes. She a wore red qipao dress with circular designs on it, black shorts under it and then her forehead protector as a head band for her hair.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke you might have heard of him though." Kakashi next pointed to a spiky black haired boy with blue tint in it and bangs that framed his face, he wore a blue shirt with a the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, arm warmers, and his forehead protector was worn normal.

"And lastly we have Awarena Naruto our number one knuckle head ninja." Kakashi said jabbing his thumb to his right at a spiky brown haired boy who's hair was untamed. He wore a white jumpsuit that was made of some shinny cloth, and he also wore his forehead protector.

Naru took a seat and Haru, and a chuckling Jen followed after her lead taking a seat on either side of them. They sat quietly listening to the others chatting away, and eating the food that Tsunami had sat on a plate before them.

There was scratching at the door and Tazuna opened the door only to stubble back when he saw the two smoke black foxes come running in. They ran towards Naru and suddenly bursted into nothing as they came into contact with her. There was an appearance of black smoke wings that were transparent, but for only a second before they vanished again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what did you think is it getting better should I try adding a little more details to it or is just whatever.<strong>

** Please review and tell me, it would mean a lot and help me with my writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here's chapter six sorry it took to long. ENJOY (^_^).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There was heavy panting as red eyes stared back into blue eyes, but it was the four tomoes that were in the girls red eyes in a compass formation that made this battle unfair. Naru stood red eyes looking Jen over as the other girl clinched her brass knuckles tightly.<p>

They vanished in a blur of black showing off their great speed. A week had passed since team 1 had arrived at the Land of Waves for their back up mission, and they had spent the whole time training and guarding Tazuna in shifts with the Konoha ninjas.

Jen swung her leg at the girl and prepared for the block that was soon to come, and as Naru lifted her arm up to block it, Jen quickly changed to a punch to the gut, it hit it's mark.

Naru was sent flying back crashing into one of the trees and putting a dent into it. She shook her head and then pulled out her Wakizashi and connected the handled together making a short double sided spear.

"**Kurai kasai no Tenshi" **black feather wings appeared on Naru's back and then the area around the metal collar grey-black blood veins appeared.

"Shit that's not fair." Jen said bracing herself for what was coming.

Naru dropped into a stance and then vanished just as a voice was heard calling their names. Naru reappeared blade just inches from Jen's cheek, but she didn't dare move a muscle as the foot steps came closer. Pulling back she looked over her shoulder at the person that interrupted their training session, it was team seven. She gave a small smile when she heard Jen give a big sigh of relief.

Her wings quickly disappeared once again, the veins around her neck vanished, and her blades unconnected. She gave Jen a playful smirk before stealing the Pocky that the red head had been eating on.

"Hey that's mine!"

Naru turned around and walked to meet team seven half way in the small clearing they had been fighting in just mere minutes ago. Behind her she heard Jen grumbling about little blond devils stealing the food of heaven from people, she couldn't help but grin.

"Hatake-san, Uchiha-san, Haruo-chan, Awarena-san what is it you need?" Naru said munching down on the Pocky stick.

"How do you have the Sharingan!" everyone turned to Sasuke. Kakashi in shock, Sakura in shock, and well Naruto in stupidity. Naru gave a small grin.

"The what?" Naru said mockingly. She knew what the boy was talking about, but in the one week she had stayed with team seven she had grown a pure burning passion of hatred for Sasuke. This how ever opened every ones eyes to something.

"Naru?" Kakashi said. Realization coming onto his face as he pointed at the girl. Jen pushed the girl behind her out of every ones line of vision. She didn't like where this was going, plus Gaara would kill her if she let anything happen to Naru.

"What every you think you know, don't say it." Jen snared out. Kakashi waved her off taking a step closer to the blond haired girl.

"Naru where have you been the Hokage has been looking for you?" Kakashi said. Side stepping the girl. This confused everyone even Jen. She looked over her shoulder at the shorter girl and saw her hugging herself tightly, eyes closed tightly, and she was shaking. Jen gritted her teeth together she hated seeing the shorter girl like this, it wasn't normal, it wasn't right, it felt wrong. She had come to see Naru as a cheerful, playful person, somewhat like a sister, but seeing the look of sadness, fear, and pain on the girls face was almost foreign to her.

"Naru, please answer me. Everyone has been wondering what happen to you. Especially Mizuki he's asking about you." Kakashi's voice sound desperate.

"Um Kakashi-sensei what are you talking about? What does the Hokage want with Naru?" Sakura asked. Kakashi waved her off too.

* * *

><p>Naru shook her head and then started to slowly back away as Kakashi stepped forward but ran into somebody blocking her path. She tensed up but slowly relaxed when she saw that it was Haru from the corner of her eye, and with her was Mizu. His arms where crossed and giving Kakashi a glare as well as everyone else.<p>

"Hatake-san I'm going to ask you to leave." Mizu said firmly his eyes landing on the shivering Naru who was being held in Haru's arms. The girl was whispering soothing words to her, trying to calm her.

Mizu in all his time training Naru had never seen the girl like this, it was saddening, it made him want to punch the person that made her feel this way. He sucked in a big breath and then let it out slowly, he couldn't let these emotion block his judgment or at least not right now.

"You have nothing to do with this, so stay out of it!" Kakashi said.

Time in Konoha flashed across Naru's eyes and tears started to come, she hated remembering, she had done everything to forget about those times, to forget the jail cell she had been in for over six months with only a cup of water a day.

"Kakashi leave before I have to make you!" Mizu said walking to stand right in front of Kakashi. Looking over his shoulder to the group of girls behind her.

"Get her calmed down, we can't have her like this on a mission." Mizu said. And then pushed Kakashi back when he saw the other man take a step closer to Naru.

"Hai"

* * *

><p>Haru picked Naru up and then vanished in a swirl of sand, mist, and ice along with Jen. Mizu glared at Kakashi who was sending one right back at him. Pointing a finger at him he made sure he got his threat across.<p>

"You mess with my Genin like that again Hatake and I'll make sure you only have one eye left this time." Mizu said. He turned and left the clearing and made his way back into the warm house again.

The three reappeared in a different clearing not to far away from the other one, but much more harder to find. It had become their little hide out for the past week when they didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Haru sat Naru down at the base of a large tree that was also covered with flowers.

"Naru what was he talking about?" Jen asked having been the only one to have heard the full conversation. The girl gave a few more chokes hiccups before answering the question.

"He was talking about when I had been chased out of Konoha." she managed to say through her crying.

"What happen in Konoha is a better question?" Haru asked. She knew it wasn't her place to be asking this but she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad had happen something horribly, terribly, painfully bad.

It took Naru a little longer for Naru to answer this but she built up her courage, these were her teammates they at least deserved to know why she acted the way she did.

"I...I had been r-r-raped." she stumbled over her words. She pulled her legs in and she seemed to turn green as the very thought of what had happen assaulted her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what did you think, did it need a little more work or what. And her wings, Sharingan, and etc will be explained in later chapter.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay readers here is chapter seven. ENJOY (^_*)!**

* * *

><p>"I think... I think I'm going to be sick." Naru said. Standing up quickly she ran behind the tree and emptied her stomach of it's contents.<p>

Once she had finished she flopped back down on the grass in between her two teammates and laded her head on Jen's shoulder. Who then offered her a Pocky stick, and Haru moved a stray hair out of her face. Naru's face had gone pale and sweat covered her forehead now, and small shivered were still visible. This wouldn't be the first time that Naru had gone through this, actually it was the second in. The first time she had been telling Aka, and Gaara.

Naru munched on the chocolate covered pretzel as her mind collected it's self again and things were placed back in order. Her face went blank for a second and her eyes seemed to lose their shine, they stayed like that for a few more minutes before they slowly seemed to come back to life. The first time had been a hard time talking about it but she had been thankful she had Gaara and Aka to support her just like she would have Haru and Jen's this time, or at least she hoped so.

A sigh escaped her mouth as her mind drifted back to Gaara, they had been having a rough time so far. She knew that the fourth loved them both dearly, but she wasn't sure why he had such a problem with their relationship. He had been okay with it in the beginning happy that someone finally made his daughter happy and actually saw her for her, but lately he had been trying to pull them apart. Another sigh escape her lips she was much too tired for all this thinking and the mental stress was getting to her.

"Do you want to talk about it, you know your time in Konoha?" Haru said awkwardly. She wasn't good with talking or being a supporter or at least one that had to talk.

"No... not yet, I don't think I could handle the mental stress right now." Naru said taking another Pocky bring it to her mouth, but stopping short and handing it to Haru. The girl probably needed the chocolate more then she did at the moment. Haru took the pretzel covered in chocolate gratefully.

"So what's been going on with you and Gaara lately." Jen said. Bring up the topic she had started the day they arrived, but never finished. It had been bugging her, seeing her friend like this.

"I don't know... her dad's trying to pull us apart or something, but whatever it is it's really starting to stress her out." Naru said. Sitting up and then making three doves appear but this time they were real, living, and breathing. Her Yin-Yang release working it's magic.

"Hmm like how." Haru said. Letting the Pocky stick hang in her mouth as she picked up one of the birds. This was one of the times she treasured most about their team.

"Like almost killed me in her sand." Naru murmured as she watched the two other birds peck at Jen for a Pock. She had to admit they were smart little creatures.

"Wow that bad huh. Have you talked to her dad about it." Jen said swatting at he birds as one tried to bit her hand. Naru picked one up and looked it in the eyes and then released it and watched it fly away and soon followed by the other two.

"No... almost got myself killed one day trying to." Naru said. She stood and then turned to look back at the other two girls giving a small smile. She finally felt like she could come to terms with what happen in Konoha.

Three clones appeared soon made out of black smoke each a cope of one of the three females. The other two stood up and she heard the clicking of metal as Jen put her brass knuckles on and then she watched as the area became to flood with mist, and the weather dropped several degrees to the point you could see your breath.

"I call fighting Naru this time." Haru said. Smirking it was always fun to fight the blond what with how she was unpredictable, strong, and fast it could always test their strength.

"Naru what's it like being you." Jen said. Sticking a Pocky in her mouth real quick and falling into her families traditional Taijutsu stance, The Dansurobin.

"It's hell, but a whole lot of fun." Naru said. And then they separated to fight their opponent that awaited them in the mist.

* * *

><p>Jen, Haru, and Naru all walked back to the house after their training that night, each tired and worn out to the bones. The loved to push themselves, and try new things, and especially fighting another reason they were the second best genin team. Finally reaching the house they weren't surprised to see everyone in the house eating, it was like them to come late or to be seen doing something altogether.<p>

They had basically made themselves a small family them being sister, Mizu the father, and the Sand Siblings their cousins. You could usually find them all hanging together or just some how in the same area without them even knowing.

"Your late." Mizu said. Smiling at the three females, they took a seat at the table and started to dig in. Naru paid no attention to Kakashi or Sasuke, but she did look at them every now and then. Satisfied when they looked away from her intense eyes.

They had been chatting amongst themselves when there was the sound of flesh hitting wood. Everyone turned to Inari, Tazuna's grandson and Tsunami's son. His white and blue striped hat covered his eyes as he spoke.

"Why are you guys helping us, your only going to get your selves killed. No one can so Gato his cruel, mean, and terrifying no one can stop him. We don't need your help your only going to make things worse! And you three, you guys come marching in three days after them acting all high and mighty you don't know what it feels like to have something taken from you, or feeling so helpless you just want to die." Inari said.

"Inari don't talk like that these people brought your grandfather home in-" Tsunami said but Inari cut in.

"No you listen you brought these people to die! How can you be happy in a time like this!" Inari yelled.

Jen was about to jump up and punch the kid but Naru stopped her holding her back. Naru shook her head and Jen sat back down.

"Let him finish he's probably had this all bottled up for so long, let him get it out." Naru said. Inari stared shocked at Naru before suddenly quieting down.

"Listen Inari. We didn't come in here to help you, we came here because your village isn't the only ones suffering, we came here because we want to help Suna. Sure we have to help you in the process but what good will it do for us if we didn't. But don't you dare say we don't know what it's like to have something take from you, I'm sure everyone in here has, so stop acting like a little brat." Jen said. it was said harshly and she only watched as the boy started to tear up.

"I on the other hand have known what it feels like to feel so helpless you want to die, for over six months, but unlike you I was locked in a cell with nothing but a cup of water everyday. And this was act the age of three you don't want to know what happen at the age of four. So you just have to learn how to suck it up and come to terms that you just might never have a perfect life. I know never had the best life but i try and make the most of it." Naru said. She looked the boy in the eyes and then just to add onto her friends speeches Haru had a few words to say.

"And they only reason Gato seems so cruel and terrifying is because you guys let him, you let him put fear in you, you let him terrify you. Your grandfather's trying to do something to stop this so don't crush someones else dreams just because yours did. Besides fear was outdated last year talk to me when your village starts killing off everyone because they had a bloodline." Jen said.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence as everyone finished their food and thought over what the three Suna females had said. Finally they had finished and Naru, Haru, and Jen went upstairs to call it a night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this didn't answer some of the questions you guys might have had but don't worry some of them will be answered in the next few chapters.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so here is chapter eight. oh and i understand that some of these things make no since but trust me everything will be cleared up in later chapters so for now just try and take in everything. ENJOY (^_^)**

* * *

><p>Naru blinked the blurriness from her eyes as she sat up, checking the room only to find it empty. Remembering what day it was she ran around the room pulling on her clothing, hopping out the door she came to a sight she thought she had seen to many times now. Haru and Jen stood over two mercenaries with a kunai either sticking in there chest or a gaping hole in one of their chests.<p>

"Do I even need to ask what happen here." Naru walked over to her teammates, and untied Tsunami.

"Not really, but we'll tell you later right now right now Mizu-sensei is waiting for us at these coordinates." Jen said handing her teammate the piece of paper she had found near her bed. All playfulness was gone from the girls voice and replaced with seriousness. Naru nodded and then they vanished leaving behind only two huge foxes.

Naru's eyes closed only for a second before opening back up, her abnormal Sharingan activated. They stopped on one of the many branches the had found marked with a slash. Naru gently let her hand touch the slash mark and her eyes widen for only a second as events of what happen in the area flashed over her eyes.

This was the gift of her Sharingan. The one added tomoe let her see into the past and see into the possible future, but the future events could never well be certain since it could change depending on if the person changed their mind. But she had yet to try looking into the future, so this was also not a possible fact about it. She had since a long time ago decided that messing with the future can turn out bad for you and others.

"He went this way." Naru said pointing in the direction to her right where it seemed to grow dark. They wasted no time and then went of that way in top speed.

They slowly came to a stop when they saw whitish blond hair coming into view. Mizu stood on one of the many branches the tree had, arms crossed over his chest and a frown set on his face. This only worried the three girls, they had learned a long time ago that a frowning Mizu was not a good thing. And once they finally came to a stop on his branch they figured out why.

He had been staring down at a huge camp site that had been built by mercenaries. But it was more of that it was the women that were all being held captive under one tent. Naru watched with angry eyes as one by one the woman were taken by a mercenary into a tent and then tossed out bloodied with their clothing ripped up and crying. Her knuckles turned sheet white as her hands balled up, trying to keep her anger under control.

"They work for Gato no doubt about it." Mizu said. He looked down at his student surprised by her sudden uncontrollable emotions. Easily piecing the puzzle pieces together he figured out the reason behind her anger.

"Naru? Don't do anything rash." Mizu said. He wasn't about to let this interfere with this mission, but he wasn't about to stop the girl from taking revenge for the other women.

"Trust me, I won't." Naru whispered. The temperature dropped around her and then her hands grew cold and you see her breath as she prepared for her attack.

A ice spear shaped like a javelin spear started to form in her hand, fire burned in her eyes when she saw a girl just around their age being dragged away from her mother. She took aim on the mercenary and then released the ice spear. There was no shout of pain or a yell for help just a thump as the man fell to the ground.

This caught the attention of everyone and Naru wasted no time and made another one. And repeated her earlier actions. It wasn't long before they were found and then forced into battle.

"**Kurai kasai no Tenshi!"**

Naru vanished and then you saw fire on the tip of what you assumed to be her blade as she flashed in between her enemies at the speed of light. As she stopped her assault you say that her eyes had changed back into their natural blue but the tomoes had been replaced by slits. Her nails had grown giving them a claw like shape to them, then the three whisker marks on her cheek became more defined, and finally her black wings had seemed to catch black fire.

Running off she cut her way through every mercenary that came through her path, coming to a stop she looked back at all the men that she had worked her way through. They stood perfectly fine walking, shaking their heads, and checking themselves.

"What was that a-" the man was cut off when suddenly his body fell down in parts. His comrades soon followed him, and Naru only smiled in victory as she watched them drop to the floor like rag dolls. She didn't move a muscle as she felt the the stickiness of blood cover her arms and any flesh that was exposed as well as her clothing.

Naru stood and watched Jen cut through her part of the mercenaries with her unbeatable fighting style of, Dansurobin. It consisted of multiple flips, kicks, and back flips, she heard Haru yelling out some of weakest ninjutsus but compared to these mercenaries it would be some of the strongest attacks they had ever faced, and then Mizu she could hear him at all, not even the sound of his booming voice.

She shook her head and then walked towards the female all the while she was licking blood of her hand. She had no plans of denying the people to believe she was the Kurai kasai no Tenshi. She stopped mid stride when she saw the the group of females stumble back inn fear, her eyes reverted back to normal as well as her hands.

"Let's get them back to their homes." Mizu said from behind his student.

Jen and Haru moved towards the group of young women. Naru closed her eyes as she used her yin-yang release to create a few foxes to help carry the women back to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so just to let you know this was taking place while Kakashi and team seven were fighting at the bridge too. So what did you think good need something more or should i just drop it here now.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so this were everything gets serious hope you ENJOY the story (^_^)**

* * *

><p>"A job well done team 1, you may leave now." the fourth said. Naru gave a small tired smile. They hadn't stopped once on the trip back so she got zero to none sleep, plus the fight with the mercenaries had taken a lot out of her. She wasn't going to lie to herself but she really wanted to just lay down in Aka's soft big bed and fall asleep.<p>

"Hai." they said.

Naru slowly made her way home not bothering to give a smile to everyone that she passed like usual. Though she was the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko she was still waved at sometimes or said hello to, and if her day was going really great she could have a small conversation with some people. But all this was washed away by her want for sleep.

She took a seat on one of the many street benches that lined the streets and closed her eyes, she decided to take just a small little nap. Promising that it would be for only a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"Naru you Baka." Aka said.<p>

She had spent the last two and a half hours searching all across Suna for the girl, she couldn't help herself. She had come home to find Naru not there and then waited only an hour before going historical and going all over the place looking for the girl.

She picked the girl up in her arms and then made her way back to their apartment via roof tops. She hadn't changed much other than her red hair had grown out past her shoulders now, and she looked a little older some where in her late twenties. But other than that nothing had changed much, or at least that was if you didn't find being nominated to be the fifth Kazekage a big deal.

"Aka-oneesan." Naru whispered. Nuzzling into the older girls shoulder, loving the warmth that came with it. Despite Suna being in the middle of the desert it still got pretty cold during the nights.

Aka laded the girl down on her bed smiling when she saw the thirteen year old girl pull the covers around much like she had when she was younger. Aka shook her head and let a sigh out as she flopped down next to the girl on her bed.

"God Naru your going to be the death of me one day." she said. Wrapping her arms around the younger girl she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Naru groaned and then gave a small groan as she tossed and turned in the bed. She felt hot, not like it's hot water hot, no hot like I've been shoved into an oven and then baked at 500 degrees. She tried to push the covers off herself but she felt to weak and the muscles in her arms screamed at her to stop. Cracking her eyes open just a little bit she gave a small smile when she saw Aka sitting by her looking down at her with angry eyes!<p>

"Naru I told you to never stay out late during the nights, but what do you do. You decide to go and take a nap." Aka said as she whipped sweat from Naru's forehead. She gave a sigh and then smiled down at Naru.

"God, now look at you, your sick, burning up, and probably won't be able to go with your team on missions." Aka said sternly. She loved the younger girl with all her heart but she could help but be angry at the girls stupidity.

"Sorry Aka-oneesan, but I was soooooo tired." Naru whined and started to sit up, but instantly stopped when she started to feel sick to her stomach. Lying back down with a groan she curled into a ball.

"I'm going to just make some soup. I'll wake you when it's ready."

"M'kay."

Naru closed her eyes and then pulled the covered around her before falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what did you think this chapter was more like a filler that connected the next one. Also I might post chapter 10 since this one soooo short but review and tell me what yo thought of it.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay here is chapter 10 enjoy (^_^)**

* * *

><p>"<em>The test came out positive Danzo-sama. What are your next orders?" a man said. All you saw was a pair of black eyes staring back at the bandaged man who stood in the center of the underground labyrinth.<em>

_Danzo turned to look down at the man. His black hair, and partly bandaged face gave people a sense of false security._

"_Good start the experiment immediately." _

"_Hai" the dark unknown figure left the room and Danzo could only smile._

_He now stood in the Root underground organization Headquarters, though it had long since been disbanded. He knew the third was to much of a fool to even understand the knowledge he was throwing away, that held at the tips of his fingers. So he did him a favor. He still remembered the night he had come up with the foundation of his experiment, he grinned._

_Walking across the many bridge like pathways his feet moved on autopilot, he had walked this route many times before. His experiment was based off only one thought, the most power fullest, extraordinary warrior to be made in the history of time. They had gone through thousands of people, none fitting the match to be his subject, and each ending at the same place, but they had finally found the right person.  
><em>

_Danzo came to a stop at room. He stood looking from behind a glass window into the lab. Both genders filled the room each dressed in a white lab coat, a pair of black gloves, and all crowding around one body. He only caught a glimpse of the small four year old body that was on the lab table, it laded there as still as dead wood. The scientist had given the small child a sedation earlier._

_He caught another glimpse of the child this time getting a better view of the body and the blond mess called hair. The child was dressed only in what she was found in. A pair of shorts, and a ripped of shirt that was beyond repair. But their was a new addition to the child a metal collar, it was a state of the art one too. Just newly made and specially for her._

_Of course this had all come from his mind. A collar that not only tracked the girl, but could inject her with any __Kekkei Genkai of their choosing. And all they had to do was get DNA for it and stick it into a slot on the collar that will then inject it into her._

_The door opened and the dark room was filled with light as a female walked into the room. She wore a blue tench coat, a pair of black suspender pants,a pair black boots, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a black sports bra. And her hair was a dark black with blue tints in it and then pinned up into a bun with chop sticks through it, and dark onyx eyes._

"_How is the she handling this?" Danzo asked the woman. Though she may have looked almost like a civilian she was a world wide renown ninja who just so happen to be great at science too. And their was no doubt that if he pissed this female off their was a great chance he would never see another day._

"_She's holding up very well, much better then subject 1998." she said. Her voice was like water smoothing and clear._

"_But I still think you should have let me handle her. No doubt Mizuki damaged her mental capacity. She could have been broken in much more easier way, and still not have the mental illness after wards." she said. Looking through the clear window at the lifeless girl on the lab table._

_Though it was her job to make sure that everything went by smoothly she couldn't help but have a soft spot for the girl. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if the girl went mentally insane or just stopped feeling emotions altogether. Though she was the legendary Flying Bird or Tobu Tori as most people knew her by she stilled couldn't stand the thought of messing up a child just barely over three years of age._

"_You may be correct but she probably deserved it, the little Kyuubi brat. Don't you think, Kina?" _

_Kina turned to look at the man, her dark onyx eyes burning into the man that dared to say he was doing everything for the greater good of Konoha. She gave a huff before leaving the room she couldn't stand the mans attitude anymore, she was sure if she stayed in there for a minute more she would end up doing something she would regret._

"_Sasuke the last Uchiha huh... wonder where they came up with that crap." Danzo said as he watched the end of the other woman's coat leave his view._

_Kina walked down the dark hall way only lit by candles. She felt goosebumps grow on her skin, she felt like she was back in one of Orochimaru's hideouts again. Walking until she reached the exit of the Root Headquarters and pushed open the door. She walked out only to enter into one of the heads that made up the Hokage Monument. She couldn't help but laugh, they had made their base in plain sight and no one had found them yet. It reminded her of why she kept her identity a secret from everyone._

_Her mind flashed back to the blond haired female that was still being cut open like a slab of meat on the metal lab table down in Headquarters. She made a promise then and there to help the girl get out of the place, even going so far as to swear on the whole Uchiha grave stone with her blood._

_She looked up at the Hoke monument with something similar to pity, hate, and pain. She could be seen leaning against the wood pillar on her porch that was located just on top of a hill that had a great view of the whole village, but was far enough that she couldn't be found.  
><em>

"_Don't you worry Naru Uzumaki I'm going to get you out of there... you hear" she said before turning back and walking into her small one story house to begin planning the child's escape. _

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think like it hate it tell me.<strong>** Oh and for those that are wondering, Kina is dressed up much like Alphard from Canaan (Anime). If you haven't seen it I strongly suggest you watch it, it's a really good anime. **_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so here's chapter 11**** ENJOY (^_^)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Kina looked down at the girl that sat just on the other side of the cell door, just out of reach by a little more then a length of a fingernail. Her eyes looked down at the child with sympathy, they had messed with destinies child so much. Turned her into a monster, a killer, a freak for lack of better words.<em>

_The girl was dressed in all black, black pants, black shirt, black shinobi shoes, but on her face was a white Anbu fox mask. They had put her through unlimited amounts of test, and she had been trained by some of the most skilled Root ninjas that could go up against the legendary Sannin, including herself and Danzo._

_The child stood up and walked to the gate just as one of the guards walked up to the gate, his keys jingling in his hands. Naru walked out from behind the jail cell and followed the guards down the hallway and into one of the many training rooms they had prepared for her. Kina couldn't believe this was the same girl that they had done testing on just about half a year ago._

_Her heels made their usual clicking noise as she walked in the opposite direction the blond girl had gone. She couldn't bare to watch the girl go through the intense training course, not again.  
><em>

_Kina sighed when she came to a stop at her temporary room, she locked the door behind her even going as far as to bolt it before taking a seat at the desk. Her desk was littered with paper work, a two laptops sitting side by side, and a jug of water. Giving a relaxed sigh when she felt the knots in her back leave her body as the black rolling chair cushion worked it's magic._

_She had been formatting Naru's escape plan for the past six months, not once giving up on the promise she made to herself. It was ready and all she was just waiting for was the right time to take action, she knew time was running out. Danzo had been recently talking about moving the Headquarters since the third had been getting a little suspicious, she had planned to strike then._

_She could here the shriek of pain that sounded like a dieing animal, and had surely come from Naru's lips, she grimaced. Coming to a decision she stood and walked to the bathroom, her mind fixed on a shower._

* * *

><p><em>Kina smiled as she watched everyone packing their things, another month had gone by and they were moving to a different place to make their Headquarters. Everyone was busy and rushing around they had been given a limit of seven hours to move everything they owned out and clean the place of any evidence.<em>

_In the last month the experimenting and training with Naru had only gotten worse, the girl now held three different Kekkei Genkais, and had worked her way up to a Jounin level ninja. Though it all came with a price, the collar around her neck had started to become something similar to a living being with all the blood, chakra being pushed through it. And it now sported tentacles that were buried in the girls skin using her life force to stay alive._

_Kina sighed and gave the first smile since she had joined this organization called Root, stopping in front of the cell that held the blond child. She unlocked the door and Naru stepped out and then looked up at Kina, her eyes showing all signs of a dead soul, a soul ripped up, a soul done wrong, and a soul that had been broken. She took the girls hand she flinch, at least there was some signs of emotion though it was only limited to fear, pain, and sadness._

_Dragging the girl along the long hall ways no one found it odd that she was leading the girl out of the underground labyrinth. Once out she slowly made her way out of the place, and just because she felt going out with a bang. Once she had gotten far away from Headquarters, a network of explosions went off. And it was then that she started to run._

_Jolting to a stop just about a day worth from the village she sat the girl down, it would take Root ninjas at least a day to realize she was gone and then another day to get to this checkpoint but by then the girl would have been gone. The girl instantly fell to the ground, winded. She wasn't called the flying bird for no reason, and with Naru's legs being so short it had been hard to keep up. Kina kneed to eye level and looked into the girls eyes, her's now a bright red with a rhombus in her eyes. A ancient stage of the Sharingan that had long since been forgotten, and not easily achievable._

_She brought her hands to the girls cheek and stared into her eyes, Naru's eyes flashed once then twice and then three times. Kina smiled at the girl before reaching to the back of the collar and ripped out what looked to be a small tracking chip._

"_Naru." Kina said. The girl looked up at the older woman, pain in her eyes._

"_Go... go to Suna." _

"_W-w-what about you?" the girls voice was hoarse and cracked. She had come to have a secret liking for Kina. the older female was the only one that treated her like a human being, even going so far as to have small chats with her from the other side of her cell door.  
><em>

"_You'll see me again."_

"_Promise" Naru said. Kina looked deep into the girls eyes and watched as they flashed one finally time, and she got a dazed look, and slowly slid to the ground._

"_Promise." Kina whispered before turning and leaving the girl in the middle of the forest._

"_Kami watch over this forsaken child." _

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think good, bad needs more work.<strong>_  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

**So I have come to a conclusion that Gaara's and Naru's relationship is not what I was exspecting it to turn out to be so I'm going to let my readers take a vote.**

Pairings

Gaara/Naru

Naru/Jen

Naru/Haru

Naru/Jen/Haru

Naru/Haru/Gaara

Naru/Gaara/Jen

**review and tell me which one you think I should do.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay everyone here is the real chapter 12. Hope you ENJOY IT (^_^)!**

Pairings

Gaara/Naru- 2

Naru/Jen-1

Naru/Haru-1

Naru/Jen/Haru-1

Naru/Haru/Gaara-2

Naru/Gaara/Jen

**So far Naru/Gaara, and Naru/Haru/Gaara are in the lead.**

* * *

><p>Naru shot up in bed holding her head in pain. She was breathing heavy and her Sharingan had some how activated on it's own. She looked up, her head spinning, eyes blurry, and in pain. She made to sit up and it only served to put her into more pain, her mouth opened in a silent scream. But she fought through it and some how got to her feet, she felt weak.<p>

Aka had just finished making the soup not to long ago and had been giving it time to cool off before giving it to Naru, but that thought was whipped from her mind when she heard the sound of a scream cut through the peaceful air aura. Quickly running out of the kitchen she found Naru in the hallway screaming, her shaking form leaning against the wall for support. Aka walked to the girl her eyes filled with worry, and that only doubled when Naru gave another heart raking scream, and fell to her knees. She checked the girls temperature and she didn't have to be a medic ninja to know there was something seriously wrong with her. Just the one look from the girls eyes as they continued to flash from blue to red told her something was wrong.

She picked the girl just as she let loose another scream, and then ran off to the hospital. Once there Naru had been taken to the ER immediately, she followed them to the door where she waited, and then sent a clone to inform the Fourth of what was happening.

* * *

><p>Naru curled up into a ball as she was placed into the center of a huge seal. She felt like her insides where being squeezed, burned, and stabbed by a kunai. She felt her nails digging into her palm, and the sticky feeling of blood drying on her hand. She started to shake as the cool air made contact with her nude body.<p>

"What's her condition!" she heard a female voice yell. It was firm and she couldn't help but feel like she had heard it before, or maybe even the persons name once or twice. But nothing came to mind, and to make it worse it was starting the hurt to just think.

"Her livers failing as well as her kidneys, lungs, and heart. It's almost like her body is just shutting down all at once." she heard another voice say. Naru managed to open her eyes for only a few second and caught a glimpse of blond hair before suddenly blacking out.

When Naru next woke she was in a white bed, and the smell of flower, strawberries, and honey floated into her senses. As well as a weight on her left side, pulling the person closer she sighed and a small smile came to her face. Finally opening her eyes she saw blood red hair and dark eyeliner and instantly knew it was Gaara.

She was dressed in her ninja clothing this time though. It only consisted of a red apron skirt and black shorts under it, elbow length fish net shirt, a black tank top, a pair of black shinobi shoes, a red sash that had her forehead protector tied onto, and then her gourd sat in the corner of the room.

Naru moved to sit up up but stopped when she felt her body tense up in pain, deciding it was better to just lay back down she sighed into the pillow. Running her hand through red hair she tried to remember what had happen last night. She remembered waking up in Aka's bed, feeling pain, and then blond hair but that was all that came to mind at the moment.

"You know, you almost gave Aka a heart attack." she heard the girl next to her whisper. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't notice her wake up or more importantly moving to straddle her.

"I'm in the hospital, how long have I been here?" of course she knew that where she was but it was all she could think of to reply with. Gaara stared at her and green eyes met blue.

"Yup, and you've been out for about three days." Gaara said.

"God you almost gave _me _a heart attack when i heard you where here and in critical condition." Gaara said. Leaning down she captured the blonds lips. Naru's hands on instinct came up and rested on the girls neck, pulling her closer.

Naru pulled away first, looking up into green eyes she smiled. It had been a while since they had been like this, not fighting, relaxing, normal and it felt great almost exciting. There was a cough that interrupted their moment and they looked over to the door to find Aka, and the fourth standing their. Gaara gave a tired sigh and then looked back to Naru.

"I got to go, got missions to do, but I'll check on you later." Gaara said. Giving Naru a kiss on the cheek before hopping off the bed and then grabbing her gourd. She smiled to Naru one last time before leaving via window.

And now there was three. Aka moved over to seat by Naru running her finger through her blond hair, Naru gave a content sigh but her eyes never left the fourths tense form standing in the door way. The Fourth looked the girl over, this was exactly why he didn't want Gaara dating her, she was a magnet for danger. He couldn't get the thought of what would happen if Naru died what would she do then, try and kill her self.

He shook his head he would never understand, but if it made his daughter happy then he would put up with it for just a bit longer, only a bit longer. Walking over to the crippled girl he handed her a pink slip. Naru looked up at him surprised.

"I want you and your team along with the Sand Siblings to participate in the Chunin Exams this year." he said. Naru could only nod dumbly, she had been working for this and finally be able to participate she didn't know what to say.

"Of course though I want you to get well first, so don't push yourself to hard." he said. Smiling down at the girl. He ruffled her hair and then walked out of the room, he had no other reason to speak with her now.

Naru watched as he walked out of the room, before turning back over to Aka. Finally noticing she was dressed in her Anbu uniform, she guessed to older woman had been leaving for work.

"I have to get going too, the doctor said you should be out of here in three days max if you acted right. So you know what that means, no pranks, and no whining." Aka said trying to lighten the mood just a little. Naru glared at the female as she stood, she could just see the woman smiling behind her mask.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think was it good bad, and vote for your favorite pairing.<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay everyone here is chapter 13. ENJOY (^_^)!**

Pairings

Gaara/Naru- 3

Naru/Jen-1

Naru/Haru-2

Naru/Jen/Haru-3

Naru/Haru/Gaara-2

Naru/Gaara/Jen

**Okay so far Naru/Jen/Haru, and Gaara/Naru are in the lead.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naru stopped in her down position as she did push ups to watched as the Sand Siblings and her team trained together, though she had healed all the way in all but four days thanks to the Kyuubi. She had been told to sit out training until she got all her strength back. She had protested at first but when Mizu had given her the <em>look<em> she quickly agreed.

So she would sit out and watch everyone, but she was still given a few excises to do so she wasn't totally off the hook. She had just finished her Taijutsu training, and moved on to the more strengthening training.

She couldn't help but take a deep breath, smiling as the smell of caramel invaded her senses. Humming a small tone as she watched Haru face off with Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. She still wasn't use to seeing him use Black Ant one of his puppets, and couldn't stop the small shiver that came over her.

Kankuro was the one and only puppet master out of all the genin teams. He wore his usual black baggy full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front, a hood that had cat like ears on the top, his forehead protector was worn on his head, and then he had a purple triangular face painting design. Their relationship was much better then her and the Fourth, but if your talking about Gaara and his relationship that was whole different ball game. He the same as his father was happy that someone saw his sister for her, but he was still a little scared of Gaara because of her ability to control sand.

Their was a gust of wind as Temari swung her giant fan around, she was in an intense battle with Jen. She was the second oldest of the three children, as well as the one that usually threw threats at her when Gaara and her got into fights.

Temari was just a little bit taller then herself but shorter then Kankuro, and she was one chick you didn't want to get into a fight with, ever. She had blond hair that was tied into four ponytails, and dark green eyes. She wore a long sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, a long sash arranged in a bow around her stomach, and her forehead protector was worn around her neck. Temari on the other hand could care less about who her younger sister dated as long as the person didn't hurt her physically or emotionally.

"Your slacking off again." was the bored tone from on top of her. Naru gave a sigh and then looked up at Gaara who had somehow become her weight and her time keeper. Gaara sat on her back in a lotus position, having nothing to do since they usually trained together.

"I'm just going to take a break." she said. Gaara gave a nod before getting off the girls back and walking over to her siblings who had also taken a break.

Naru leaned but against the a bolder, eyes closed and shoulders slumped.

_She walked down the long dark hall way, and into one of the many training rooms. Coming to a stop in front of a blond child Kina gave a soft smile. The child looked up and blue eyes met black, the child slid into a fighting stance no emotions showing on her face._

Naru's eyes snapped open, her breathing coming out in pants. It had only lasted for a minute but she knew that memory wasn't her's. It may have had her in it or at least who she thought was her, but she wasn't in her body, and she had no clue as to where they had been.

"You alright Naru-chan you look like you saw a ghost or something." Jen said taking a seat next to the other girl. Naru laded her head down in the other girls lap and took the Pocky from the red heads mouth.

"No, I'm fine." Naru said munching on the Pocky stick. Her hand came up and rubbed away a smug of dirt on the other girls cheek. who in turn blushed a little, she smiled.

"When are you going to stop doing that?" Jen said. Pulling out another Pocky stick, giving a playful glare at the girl on her lap.

"Hmmm, how about never." Naru said. he small smile turning into a full blown grin. Jen sighed. Naru waved at Haru as she finished talking with Kankuro and Temari.

"What happen this time." Haru said. Looking at the pouting Jen and smiling Naru, her eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. She had seen this picture to many times before, and already knew who it was all going to play out.

"She _stole_ my Pocky stick again." Jen whined pointing an accusing finger down at the grinning blond. Haru only smiled as she leaned in closely to Jen. She caught the lit shade of pink on the girls cheeks and smirked. Taking the Pocky stick from Jen's mouth she stood back up.

Jen could do nothing but blink for a second as her brain processed what had just happen. Finally it happen and Jen gasped and pointed an accusing finger at Jen, and started to whine. her blush darkening to match her hair.

"Nooooo! Not you too Jen-chan." Jen said. Crossing her arms over her chest she started to pout. Naru and Jen couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think like it...hate it and don't forget to vote for your favorite pairing you guys!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a simple question that I have seemed to come to a writers block on and it's quite easy to answer but if you make the wrong choice your story can easily turn into crap and shrivel up and die. So I'm going to let YOU my readers decide for me.**

**Should I give Naru a Curse Mark or not that is the question that I seem to always make the worse choice on.**

**Yes-**

**No-**

**And I promise I will try to make this the last Author Notes for these next few chapters no promises for later chapters though.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so here is the real chapter 14 my readers hope you ENJOY it (^_^)**

**And I'm proud to say the pairing has been decided.**

* * *

><p>Naru stretched her arms towards the sun, as a yawn escapes her lips. She watched as a family of birds flew over them, she smiled. Turning back to look at the dirt path they were on, she took in the sight of the green trees, flowers, and shrubs that littered the path way to Konoha.<p>

She intertwined her hand with Gaara, giving a smile to the female. Though her mood might have been faded by the very thought of the Chunin Exams being held in Konoha it still didn't stop her from being happy about being able to participate. Over the last few weeks she had been able to start taking part in training again much to her delight, but it was still a mystery on what caused her fever to shoot up like that.

Her eyes dimmed as her thoughts wonder to the flashbacks and dreams she had been having lately. They were so vivid, so realistic, and it scared her. She hadn't told anyone about them yet deciding it would best to just keep it to herself, what with the Chunin Exams everyone had some many things to think about already. And telling Aka would only serve to make the older girl more worried then she already was about her health, and Aka also had to worry about being nominated to be the fifth. It was just not the time, place, space to announce her awkward dreams, but she had been getting a feeling the Jen, Haru were starting to worry about her.

Their had been multiple times were she had spaced out during training some of those times ending with her getting a powerful punch to the gut or being trapped in one of Haru's ninjutsus. Naru shook her head and then held her hand out to Jen.

The other girl gave a sigh before handing Naru a Pocky stick. Naru gave her a nod in thanks before turning back to look at the area around her. Her eyes lit up when she saw the big green doors of Konoha's entrance. You would think they would all be happy that they finally reached their destination, but in fact they did the exact opposite. Their faces went black and their eyes harden, steeling themselves to not give away anything that could possibly help other people participating in the Chunin Exam gain an advantage over them.

"You guys go ahead and check this place out me and Baki will get us checked in for a hotel." Mizu said. Before he and the masked man left them to go about their own things. They had trust in the genin to not get into anything they couldn't handle or, worse get out of.

Naru looked down to Gaara the girls face showed nothing but she saw a small sicking smile on her face. Naru shook her head, this was just another part of Gaara emotional defenses. After Yashamaru had tried to assassinate Gaara which in the end become a suicide mission, the red head had stilled herself. She would go bloodthirsty when no emotions were showing, a signal that she was following the instincts of the one-tailed beast, Shukaku that the fourth had been so dumbly to seal into her.

It kind of scared her as well as everyone else, this side of Gaara but she put up her tough front. This side of the girl wasn't afraid to kill out of cold blood, or just because she felt like it. Naru squeezed the girls hand to get her attention.

"Go with you brother and sister, we'll catch up with you guys later." Naru said. Gaara looked up at Naru her eyes lifeless, but she gave a nod anyways.

Naru walked in the other direction then where they were going, her hand stuffed into her pockets as she caught up with Haru, and Jen. They spent the next few hours wondering around the place until Mizu had found them and lead them to their hotel room.

* * *

><p>Naru had just put away her things when she felt a spike in the chakra, she frowned and walked to the living room where Haru, and Jen were sitting playing Shogi.<p>

"Did you feel that?" Naru asked sitting down tow watch them play the board game. Naru finding a a opening in Haru's wall moved one of Jen's pieces.

"Nope." Haru and Jen said. Naru shook her head they were no doubt to focused on the game to notice. A shiver ran down Naru's back as when there was another spike of chakra.

"Did you feel that one?" Naru said. Smirking when Haru, Jen looked at her in shock. They stared at each other for a second before the got up and ran out of the door. It was still early in the morning and the sun was still high in the sky.

There was another spike of chakra this on higher then the other, and Naru picked up her pace. She swore under her breath finally realizing who's chakra this was. Picking up the pace they took a sharp turn almost running into a wall. Before hoping onto the roof of a building and making their way to the area the chakra signature was coming from.

"Gaara, what have you gotten yourself into now." Naru whispered to herself.

Naru reappeared behind the girl in question who was watching her siblings and three other Konoha ninja's facing off. Her hand was outstretched and sand was starting to form in between the on going battle. She quickly recognized the Konoha ninja to be Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto though she could care less if Gaara killed them, but she wasn't looking forward to being kicked out of the Chunin Exams or being scolded by Mizu and Aka. Naru only broke in when she saw everyone starting to be covered in sand, grabbing Gaara's out stretched arm by the wrist she watched as the sand stopped it's movement.

"Gaara release them." Naru said. Her voice was firm and only loud enough for the girl in front of her to hear. Gaara mad no move to release them in fact her hand twitched and she smiled when she saw everyone starting to squirm.

"Gaara release them, now!" Naru's hand moved from the girls wrist to her hand. Interlacing their hands together she lowered her arm back down to her side.

"Calm down." Naru whispered into her ear. Her arms coming to wrap around the shorter girls waist, and she buried her head into the crook of her neck. Placing a small kiss there.

Naru watched as Haru and Jen helped Temari, and Kankuro back to their feet.

"What the hell happen!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Gaara and Naru who still stood on the tree branch upside down.

Naru didn't say anything but gave a nod to the others before disappearing in a swirl of sand and cherry blossoms, and they were soon followed by the four other Suna ninjas.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think was it rushed or was it going a slow<strong> **tortoise pace.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is chapter 15 everyone sorry it took so long to post. ENJOY (^_^).**

* * *

><p>Naru reappeared in their hotel room, she paced the room, but stopped and looked towards Gaara. She took a threatening step to the female before shaking her head and going back to pacing the room. She paused and repeated her earlier actions, and finally she stopped and looked at Gaara who had taken a seat on her bed looking lifeless as ever. Naru opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.<p>

She was angry, angry at Gaara, angry at Konoha, angry at herself. She mentally started to beat herself up. How could she have been so stupid to leave Gaara alone for that long, she knew how the girl got when she was following the Shukaku's instincts. Naru leaned against the dresser in the room and stared at the red head that sat lifelessly on her bed.

Naru sighed, and let her eyes close. She knew the girl wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying at the moment and really she didn't care.

"God, Gaara what were you thinking?" Naru murmured to herself. She started back up her pacing and sighed when she heard the hotel room door slam shut.

"I got to go." Naru said. She gave Gaara a huge before leaving via window.

Naru decided to take a small detour back to her hotel room, taking a small walk around the village. Naru came to a stop at the park, flashes of her time being there came to the front of her mind, being left to play be herself, having rocks thrown at her, and being cussed out by parents and other kids. She took a seat on the swing she use to always sit at. The place was usually empty this late at night, but it seemed their was one other visitor other than herself.

It was another female that sat at one of the park benches, looking at the stars. She wore black visor glasses with her gunslinger styled outfit. She felt like she had seen the female before, but she couldn't remember from where. She searched her brain but came up with nothing, everything was just blank. She felt a head ache coming on and decided to just head back to the hotel room.

As she stood she fell to the ground, she had felt like this before, it was the day her fever shot up but she was starting to think that it wasn't a fever at all. She gripped onto the bark of the tree to steady herself as she stood, but her arms felt weak. She couldn't help but let a whimper slip through her lips as the painful headache came back once more. but it started to spread, to her eyes, stomach and then finally she felt an explosion of pain her arms and legs.

She felt her body being lifted up and looked up to find the mysterious female pulling her up. Once Naru was on her feet she leaned against the tree, she oddly heard thunder and then a light pouring of rain came down on them cooling her burning body just a little. Naru let a content sigh out, she loved the rain. It was sad, beautiful, and cheerful all at the same time and it could show her emotions so well at times.

A lightly tanned hands cupped her face and Naru looked up into the black visors. Red eyes met blue and the headache slowly went away as well as the burning in her limbs. she gave a sigh of relief and saw the female smile. She felt her face becoming wet from the rain as well as her clothing, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Suddenly she was pulled into a huge, she didn't know why but she hugged the person back. it was odd but at the same time she felt safe in those arms like when she felt safe in Aka's arms and Jen,Haru, and Gaaras. When they pulled back from one another they stared back into each others eyes, Naru's eyes went wide when she saw the female leaning down. Naru struggled to get away from the person, and this was a shocker. she had never come into contact with a person that could keep her still, she blamed it on the safety aura the woman had. Naru stared at the woman in shock as she felt soft lips press against her own.

She struggled to get away from the female, but like before she was much weaker then the older woman. Memories flash over her eyes and, she felt her energy being drained away. Finally they pulled apart and Naru couldn't support her own weight anymore.

Everything started to become dark as Naru fell into a deep sleep and she started to fall towards the ground but the mysterious female caught her before she came in contact with the muddy road. She adjusted Naru in her arms to a more mobile position, before walking away not giving a care that it was raining harder now.

she made a promise to herself that she would only drop Naru off at her hotel and then leave, she couldn't afford to be found out just yet.

"Don't worry everything will be revealed in do time...just you wait." the female said. He visor glasses fell forward just a little and you got a better look at red eyes with a rhombus in them.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think and for those that don't know who the female is she's Kina. So as you can see she hasn't died yet.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so i know this chapter is really really really late**

* * *

><p>Naru groaned and rolled over, a new headache coming back this one much more painfully then the last. Opening her eyes she grunted as the bright, blinding light from the sun only succeeds to make her headache worse. She finally noticed the arm draped around her waist her mind quickly thought the worse and she tensed, but when she caught a glimpse of black and silver hair her fear was buried again. Rolling back over with a sigh she was met with the peaceful face of Haru.<p>

Her hand cupped the sleeping girls cheek,and her eyes widen as flashes of memories entered her mind. and she looked back at Haru her eyes now glazed over with new found knowledge of the girl. it didn't enter her mind once that her Sharingan had activated again with out her command, she was to focused on the elegant face before her. she silently wonder why she was now taking noticed of the beauty of her teammates. a smiled came onto her face as she heard the soft snoring from Jen on the other bed.

but then her mind went back to the arm wrapped around her waist, she wondered why the female was in her bed, but decided to ask later. The headache making it to difficult to think on things at the moment. Looking over the dark haired girl she found the clock, she sighed. She woke four hours earlier then she was suppose to, much like she had been for the last week. She bit her lip as the headache only grew, burying her face into Haru's shoulder she tried to keep silent.

"Naru?" Haru asked. her arm tightened around the female and a slight blush on her face. She had been having sudden feelings for her teammate feelings she didn't know what to do with.

Naru gave a hum and then stared into the green eyes of her friends, she winced as her headache increased. Haru's eyes filled with worry and she let her fingers bury themselves into the blond hair.

"What's wrong, are you in any pain?" Haru brought the girl closer if that was even possible. their noses were just about touching both of their faces were an unnatural dark shade of red.

"No, nothings wrong." Naru let another sigh out as the other girls cool fingers worked their magic on her scalp. Soothing the headache away she couldn't be anymore grateful to her.

"We still have a few hours left you should get some more sleep. You don't look to good." Naru nodded in agreement and let her head rest on Haru's shoulder. Taking a deep breath sleep took her.

* * *

><p><em>A flash of blond hair could be seen running down a hall way, but stopped when she came to a dead end, she tried to turn around as quick as possible but it was to late. She felt the 80 watt shock course through her body, falling to the ground she shivered. Picking herself up she quickly ran the way she ad come and took the correct turn. Finally seeing the exit she picked up her speed just as the metal collar around her throat started to beep. Barely stepping over the line before it started to buzz, she tumbled forward and was then immediately swarmed by people in white coats.<em>

"_1 hour and 30 minutes, she beat her last record by four minutes." a man at a lab table said as he wrote things down in a journal.  
><em>

"_It will for today." a woman said._

"_Hai Kina-sama" they said before getting back to work to begin the test for the next experiment._

_Kina stopped in front of Naru and looked her over, the child was breathing heavy, sweat covered her face, and she was bruised in multiple places from falling. Kina picked up the girl and walked out, it was no mystery to everyone that the older girl held some special treatment for the girl but everyone saw it fit to not bring it up._

_They walked until they reached the girls cell, it had been upgraded as she became more experienced in the ninja arts. It was now more of a boxed room made of metal with only a bathroom, and bed but this was only one of the many rooms the girl had, it was also the one that gave you the most privacy._

_Sitting the girl down on her bed she checked the girl over, making sure there were no serious injuries the girl had. Getting up she helped the girl into her bed and for the first time in a long time she sang,she sang a song she knew would help the girl sleep. It was a song that her own mother use to sing to her at nights_

"_Little child, be not afraid  
>though rain pounds harshly against the glass<br>like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
><em>_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_  
><em>though thunder explodes and lightning flash<em>  
><em>illuminates your tear-stained face<em>  
><em>I am here tonight<em>

_and someday you'll know_  
><em>that nature is so<em>  
><em>the same rain that draws you near me<em>  
><em>falls on rivers and land<em>  
><em>on forests and sand<em>  
><em>makes the beautiful world that you'll see<em>  
><em>in the morning<em>

_little child, be not afraid_  
><em>though storm clouds mask your beloved moon<em>  
><em>and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams<em>  
><em>I am here tonight<em>

_little child, be not afraid_  
><em>though wind makes creatures of our trees<em>  
><em>and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand<em>  
><em>and I am here tonight<em>

_for you know, once even I was a_  
><em>little child, and I was afraid<em>  
><em>but a gentle someone always came<em>  
><em>to dry all my tears,<em>

_ trade sweet sleep for fears  
>and to give a kiss goodnight<em>

_well now I am grown_  
><em>and these years have shown<em>  
><em>that rain's a part of how life goes<em>  
><em>but it's dark and it's late<em>  
><em>so I'll hold you and wait<em>  
><em>'til your frightened eyes do close<em>

_and I hope that you'll know..._

_everything's fine in the morning_  
><em>the rain'll be gone in the morning<em>  
><em>but I'll still be here in the morning"<em>

_She smiled as she watched Naru fall asleep.  
><em>

Naru jolted awake, her head still pounding though it was nothing but a small beat in the back of her mind. It had happen again memories with her that didn't happen or at least to her knowledge it hadn't happen, yet it touched her heart. Like she knew the woman, like she had spent half her like with this woman, but she hadn't. She felt something wet trail down her face, and she finally realized they were tears.

She started to struggle when she felt arms wrap around her.

"Naru calm down." Haru said. Pulling the girl into her, her front pressed into the other girls back. She tighten her grip and whispered soothing words into the girls ear as she started to break down.

Soon choked sobs filled the room, and it was almost to painful for her to handle, but she kept strong for the other girl.

"Naru what happen? What's wrong" Naru sighed before answering.

"I've been having memories..." she said before trailing off.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think and don't worry in the next chapter the Chunin Exams begins.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so i know this is really late but i hope you can forgive me. And i hope everyone had a Happy Halloween this year** **because i sure did.**

**Enjoy the story (^_^)!**

* * *

><p>Naru looked around the room bored. After the rest of her teammates had woken up they had quickly made their way to the building they had been told the first part of the Chunin Exams was going to be held in. They had walked right through the genjutsu that had been placed on the second floor and left those still there arguing with the guards.<p>

The room was starting to fill in but so far there was only her team and the Sand Siblings. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes looked to be in a daze. A lot had happen this morning, and she was having her gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, something terribly bad. She ignored Haru's worried looks the whole time, she had given into the girl and finally told her what had her all shook up that morning.

Her heart stopped for only a second as a team from Otogakure walked into the room, they sat not to far away from them. She watched them move to take a seat not to far from the door. She quickly took in there team and each of their appearances.

The first was a female who black hair that almost touched the ground and tied by a violet ribbon, and black coal eyes. And she wore a pale green vest, a snake pattern scarf and pair of pants, and then her forehead was worn normal.

The second was a male and seemed to maybe be the leader of the group. His whole face was covered in bandages except for left eye. And he wore a poncho with extra long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf, a straw rain coat, and he seemed to have a hunch back.

And then lastly there was another male, he had spiky dark hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had a face guard, and a snake patterned scarf around his neck.

They gave her a weird feeling and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Looking over at her other teammates she saw them looking at the team too. She shook her head as she felt her headache only get worse.

"Naru your in no condition to take the Chunin Exams-." Haru said only to be cut off by Naru. She stared at the girl, her eyes filled to the brim with worry.

"Haru I've already told you I'm not backing out of this Exam."

"I won't stop you. But if I see that your a great deal of pain I'm ending it right there, even if your in a match." Haru whispered to her. Her eyes were soft, and showed she wasn't playing.

Naru nodded and then turned back to glazing into space, Haru nodded but she wanted to say more she wanted to plead with Naru to not enter the Exams but she knew it would be a wast of time. She saw a Pocky stick appear in her face and could only smile, taking it she looked over at Jen who was giving her a cheerful look. At least one of her teammates wasn't in any form of danger, yet.

"Thanks"

"What was that about?" Jen pointed to a dazed Naru. Haru stared at the other girl no more than two seconds before answering.

"Nothing, just some doubts." it was then that the room was filled with smoke, once it had cleared you saw Ibiki the head of the Interrogating Squads.

"Listen up you little maggots, there will be not cheating, no talking, and nothing of the sorts that is annoying. You first test begins now!" everyone was lead into another part of the building where they were then seated into a desk.

"You have ten questions on your test sheet you have until that timer goes off to answer them all and then I will give you the tenth question!" Ibiki said pointing to a timer.

"You may begin!"

Naru stared at the problems on the test, quickly reading through them. She felt her headache coming on again, and she felt a burning pain in the back of her eyes. Biting her lips she pushed it to the back of her mind and went on with the test. She was so deep in thought that when a kunai went flying by her she jolted a little. She looked over her shoulder at the man that sat behind her why was shaking, and shaking a lot might she add.

"Young man I do not allow cheating during my test, your team and yourself have failed the first stage of the Exams!" Ibiki looked to one of the many ninja's that lined the side of the rooms. A female ninja with dark black hair in a bun with chop sticks through it and dark onyx eyes got up and walked over to the man.

She pulled him up out of his seat and started to escort them out, his team murmuring quite angrily not to far behind him. It wasn't until they got to the door that the female ninja looked back and their eyes made contact with each other but this time the other females eyes were a bright red. Suddenly Naru became very aware of her headache, her hand went to her head.

* * *

><p>Haru stared at Naru worriedly. She had been keeping tabs on the girl ever since this morning, and it seemed that her supposed sickness had only gotten worse. The blond didn't have to tell her, she saw how her dark blue eyes would only seemed to grow my pained as the headaches got worse. Shaking her head she looked back down at the blank piece of paper. She looked around the room and quickly noticed how everyone was trying to sneak peaks at someones paper.<p>

It was then that the point of the test hit her in the face like the day Jen walked into a billboard at the mall. She pulled out two kunais and tapped them together just loud enough for Naru and Jen to hear. They had thought up a long time ago to start using Morse code to communicate at times like this, it wasn't a very used form of communication now days so it was perfect.

She put the kunais away when she saw the prospectors looking around, she could only hope that Naru and Jen got her message. Placing her hands in the rat hand-sign she focused all her chakra to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"**Dai san Mōdōken." **she whispered to herself. Almost like magic a third eye appeared on her forehead and started to move on it's own accord.

Picking up her pencil she started to write down the answers she the person in front of her had. Putting her pencil down with a sigh she leaned back in her chair and waited for the tenth question, that Ibiki had been holding out on them.

* * *

><p>Naru looked down at her test sheet it was still blank, and she gave a frustrated groan. Shaking her head when she heard the tapping of kunais to her far left and just about three rows back, sighing she slapped her forehead. How could she have been so stupid as to not have seen this before, the object of the test was to get us to cheat and not get caught.<p>

She had to give Konoha some credit maybe not everyone was as stupid as she thought everyone was. She sighed once more before activating her Sharingan, her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her eyes and headache only seemed to intensify by ten times, she felt something wet ran down her cheek and her hand came to it. Her eyes widen in shock when she saw blood on her hand.

After inactivating her eyes she decided to go by this in a different. Focusing on her Yin release she created a small fox about the size of a finger. It scampered off to go find the answers that would please it's master.

* * *

><p>Jen sat leaned back and feet kicked up on the desk, she head figured the point of the test out just as soon as Haru had 'told' them. Her point of view was that if they were cheating, why do the test at all. So that was exactly what she did, she had turned her test sheet over and decided to just rest and relax until they were given the tenth question.<p>

But she as well had started to notice not only Naru's odd behavior but also Haru's. It made her feel...different, unwanted, and not worth their trust. But she was starting to worry about Naru the girl had started to distance herself from them, and trying to do everything alone. She had just witnessed the blond haired girl give a silent scream and it was starting to scare her, how she was going through all this pain all by herself.

Everyone looked up when the timer finally went off.

"Before I give you the tenth question I will give you a warning" Ibiki said.

"If you get this question wrong not only will you fail the Exams but you'll _**NEVER**_ be able to take the Chunin Exams again, you'll be stuck as a genin for the rest of your lives!"

"What!" most of the genin were shocked, sweating bullets, and angry.

"You have the choice to leave and be able to take the Exams again when your ready or take the risk and make your _whole _team fail." Ibiki said.

Naru shook her head as she watched at least more then half of the room. She felt eye burning into the back of her head and she turned around just enough to catch red eyes staring into her blue ones, and a small smirk on the females lips. She was so lost in those eyes she never heard a thing on what Ibiki had been say or that tha they had pasted the test of even Anko crashing into the room, but when finally the woman averted her eyes and stood up walking out of the room did she finally come back to reality.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think. I know this one was a little longer than usual but I wanted to get everything hat had to do with the first Exam in the chapter.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay sorry this is out late so i made it extra long**, **but it might have quite a bit of error since i had a huge headache posting this one and just didn't have the energy to look through it and correct them.**

_**Love**_

_**-BRW**_

* * *

><p>"Naru come on we're leaving" Haru whispered to the girl. Naru looked up at the silver haired girl and gave a small nod, and it didn't take long for Haru to notice the small blood trail from her eye.<p>

"Naru?"

"No"

"Naru this is serious your bleeding from your eye."

"Don't worry about it Kyuubi's already healing it." Haru stopped the girl by the wrist pulling her away from the group of people, and closer by the gates of the Forest of death.

"Naru you can't rely on that thing all the time, what if something serious happens that he can't fix?"

"Then you'll know then, but right now there's nothing you need to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about. Your bleeding from your eyes now Naru. That gives me much more then a reason to start worrying." Haru was becoming more frustrated by the second.

"Why do you even care?" Naru yelled at the girl. Jen looked over at the two girl as she stood with the crowd. She wanted to go over there but she felt she would just be a third wheel to the two.

"Because your my team mate and I don't want you to die!"

"Well I'm not going to die. So you can stop worrying now." Haru sighed she had lost this battle, for now.

"Fine but I'm stepping in next time something happens and when I think your in over your head I'm stopping you." Haru said. Naru only nodded. Naru's arms stayed stiff by her side when the other girl pulled her into a huge.

"I just don't like seeing you in pain, neither you or Jen, got it. I'm not trying to seem like your mother but...Kami you have to admit you two attract danger like magnets." Haru said. Releasing the girl she gave Naru a small smile.

They walked to Jen who then passed them to pink slips that they signed not really caring to read what it said. They went to the tent and then they were given a Scroll of Heaven. After finding their gate labeled 6 in black. Once everyone was standing in front of the door that would lead them into training ground 44 a blow horn went off and then the sound of doors unlocking, and finally everyone rushed in. their goal find the opposite scroll and get to the tower in six or less days.

They didn't get far before they stopped to make a plan, setting up camp deciding they would travel at night deciding it would be better to not run into many groups and then attacking other teams as they slept.

"We'll take as many scroll from other teams as we can and then make our we to the tower on the third day if possible." Jen said. Looking at map she had been able to bargain the guard at their door for. It was easy for her to use her Kunoichi advantage on men, but it worked far better when Haru did it.

It really surprised how good the girl was at flirting, having been able to persuade even Mizu into letting them have a week off from training one time or when she got them a seventy-five percent discount at the grill they usually ate at.

"So just follow the river?" Naru said looking at the river they had found, and where they had been able to catch a few finish for the day.

"Yup."

"So who's taking first shift." Haru said. Deciding it was about time they rested up, that and she wanted to get a better look at Naru's eye.

"I'll do it, I actually just went to sleep during the first Exam." Jen said giving her teammates a shy smile as she scratched her cheek. They all gave a small laughed and it eased away the dark, gloomy aura that had started to seep in.

After that they got their camp set up, Naru and Haru went down to the river. And then they slept until dark came.

Naru sighed as she counted the scrolls they had been able to take from teams, 7 scrolls of heaven and 3 scrolls of earth. She took a small bite from the catfish they had been able to catch. With a red marker she was circling places they had found the scrolls and making x marks where they hadn't. She had been having a terribly gut feeling that something terribly and maybe horribly was going to happen this day.

And the huge gust of wind that blew out their fire and had an almost howl sound to only made she statement true. They all looked at each other and stood their feet flowing with chakra to keep them staying to ground, the same couldn't be said for their blankets that were blown away with the rest of their things.

They quickly made their way to the source of the wind quickly coming from upon the user of the wind jutsu. They landed on a branch as they watched the one sided battle going on between team seven and a pale man close to looking like white paint, or also known as Orochimaru. Naru groaned she knew she should have followed her gut this time.

The pale snake man looked up at them from the tree that was below them, his gold eyes burned into Naru's blue.

"Jump!" Haru said. She had seen the signs of a summoning about to happen. Biting her thumb she smeared it on her other hand before dropping to a knee and slamming her hand on the ground.

"**Chūgoku Mizu no Ryū Summoning!"** two huge puffs of smoke filled the forest area before soon clearing. On Orochimaru's side of the clearing there was a 100 foot tall snake, and then on Haru's there was a blue scaled Chinese Dragon about the same size as the snake.

The blue scaled dragon blew a wave of white fire at the snake just as it lunged towards the group of genins. Haru hopped onto the back of the beast and held on tight to the grey hairs on it's head as it jumped dodging a venomous bit from the dark green snake.

Naru and Jen quickly did what they could to help team seven, Sasuke was badly injured, Naruto was knocked out, and even though Sakura was the only one standing in condition she was shaking so bad she was of no help. Naru felt a presence behind her and turned around just in time to dodge a punch from Orochimaru. She pulled out one of her Wakizashis and made a move to lunge the blade into the mans arms but it was easily dodged.

"So your the Kyuubi brat everyone's been talking about." Orochimaru chuckled. It humored him how Konoha was able to miss place their greatest weapons and had it right into the hands of the enemy. His long tongue slipped from his lips and then licked his hand that Naru had only managed to break the skin of.

"I'll put you into your place." he gave his evil laugh that really sounded like he was choking on his tongue. But Naru stepped back as she saw the pale man raise his hand and his finger caught purpler fire.

She felt fear shot up into her blood veins but she shoved it to the back of her mind just like she had been doing with the pain. But she wasn't prepared when Orochimaru vanished and reappeared in front of her, and then she felt his hand being rammed into her stomach. The pressure and pain sent her flying back into one of the trees coughing.

She felt the pain from earlier come back a hundred times worse like it had been blocked by something but now that it was gone it was free to torture her as it pleased. She screamed her hands grabbing at her hand, and she slid down the trunk of the tree. She felt blood dripping from her eyes and then she felt herself being pulled up.

"This will be fun." Orochimaru said as he picked Naru up by her throat squeezing on it til the point Naru was gasping for air and clawing at his pale hands.

He threw her into the trees watching with satisfaction when he saw the blond go through a total of three trees. She was in to much pain to defend herself only being able to scream her pain out, and watch as memories flooded her mind. So when Orochimaru kicked her off the tree branch and into another, she could only fall like a rag doll, she took the punches, and kicks silently. She couldn't even give her thanks when Haru caught her when she had started to fall to the forest floor and followed Jen who was carrying both Naruto and Sasuke on her shoulders.

They stopped a good distance away from the battle area only staying enough time to drop of Sasuke and Naruto under a hollow tree, and snap Sakura out of her shock. After that they bid their goodbyes and went to find shelter of their own.

Jen held Naru in her arms tightly, the girls head resting on her shoulder. She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew it was bad, something terribly bad was happening to Naru. She had seen the girls eyes, how they had started to bleed and how her shirt had ripped open to form a circle where a seal now showed. She couldn't tell what she was feeling everything was happening to fast one second she would be angry the next unbearably sad.

"She'll be alright, Jen." Haru whispered taking a seat next to the red head. Taking her hand in hers she rubbed soothing circles on the back.

She hated seeing her teammates like this, though it was a mysterious feeling she had in her heart, something she wasn't use to feeling she had no doubt she was in love with the two blue eyed females. She had been raised to be a coldblooded killer, to act cold, and to show no emotions but she couldn't help but be herself around the two girls. She also had no doubt that the other two females felt the same for her, she could she how they had all grown onto each other, how they had become a small family.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, okay. Naru is strong she'll make t out alive just like she has."

"This time is different, Orochimaru he did something to her, he put a seal on her."

"Don't worry about it everything will be handled when we get to the tower tomorrow." Haru said. Looking down at the female.

She knew she wasn't trying to only convenience Jen but herself as well. She had seen what had happen this time, how much pain the girl had been in, she had seen the out come of the seal, and how Naru had been thrown around like some doll.

She sighed and leaned her head back onto the tree trunk the they had stopped at, trying to get some sleep for the day. She felt Jen lean onto her shoulder and she pulled the girl into her, letting the other girl soak up some of her warmth.

"She'll be just fine. I promise." Haru

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think does it need more details. Review and tell me.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**As you can see this chapter as well is considerably longer than the other ones, but i thought it was worth every tiny detail that i put into it. Hope you like it and sorry for all the errors it was just so freaking long my checking wasn't up to date for this.**

* * *

><p>Haru held the tower door open as she watched Jen and Naru walk past her. She frowned as she watched the blond limp and swallow rapidly like she was trying to keep herself from vomiting. She had seen more than enough pain and blood for the day and she wasn't so sure if she could take anymore. Closing the door behind them she let her hands rest on her hips as she slowly walked behind the two girls.<p>

Everything just wasn't making any dam sense, she racked her brain for any reason that Orochimaru could have been here for and what he had done to Naru. But nothing came to mind. She had only been able to take a small look at the red seal on her friends stomach for a few minutes and since she wasn't experienced in seals she couldn't really tell what it was. She watched with sad eyes as Jen set the injured girl down. She cursed herself at the top of her lungs, she had made a promise. A promise to make sure that neither of them would get hurt while here. She knew that she couldn't stop them from getting hurt on mission, but she could make sure they didn't at least while they were here.

"Let's open them." Haru took out a Scroll of Heaven from her back pouch and Jen followed with the Scroll of Earth. They stared at the scrolls for a second mentally preparing themselves for anything that could happen. From the corner of her eye Jen looked at Naru waiting to see the girls reaction to this, there were no objections. She could only think of what could be waiting for them when they opened the scrolls. Was it going to be a person that they had to battle, would they fail the test for opening them wrong, could it be some type of animal they had to defeat. She didn't know, but she could only pray that whatever came they made it through."Now!" Haru ripped her seal open and Jen copied her movements like a mime.

Naru watched with disinterest, but that could have to do with her on the verge of her head exploding. She was still trying to finger out why these memories were entering her mind and where they were coming from. The first time it had only been a short glimpse of people but that soon progressed into something that could last form 10 to 1 hour of flashbacks, and they got longer too as time went on. But that had only been up to the point of the beginning of the second Exam. After Orochimaru had put the seal on her they were coming at her faster, and multiple ones at a time and they were becoming more clear. Before they had been a little fuzzy but now they were crystal clear almost like water. They were so many of them that she couldn't think properly anymore she couldn't have a dam thought with out a flashback happening. It was like everything she thought of triggered a flashback, so she did the next best thing to stop them. She stopped thinking. But that wasn't helping at all either matter of fact it was making things worse.

There was a puff of smoke and she turned back to her teammates silently watching for what happen next. The white smoke cleared from the air and everyone looked at the red head Suna Anbu standing just were the scrolls had been thrown. Everything was cleaned and shinny and maybe even knew, but she knew better. This Anbu just so happen to take care of their equipment well much like they all were suppose to. But the armor on this one was different on sight it looked like this person demanded respect, like they could and were above everyone else. The female wore a a sand red armor chest plate and shoulder plate, a black skin tight long sleeve shirt, a pair of arm protectors, black baggy pants, and then a white mask with a simple wave design on it painted a dark brown.

"God Aka you scared the shit out of me." Haru composed herself, though she looked at the the katana strapped to the woman's back. She had been correct in some way it had in fact be a person that came out of the scroll but from the females relaxed stance they didn't have to fight her. "What are you doing here?" Jen asked she ran her fingers through her hair she had just about enough of surprises for the day.

"Sorry but the Kazekage informed me on such a short notice that I would be coming for the second part of the exams." Aka scratched at the back of her head in what you could guess was embarrassment, but it was hard to tell. It was never easy to tell what an anbu was feeling other then their body language you had to rely on your ability to detect the feeling in their voice which was almost non-exsiting.

"Aka-oneesan?" Naru asked she couldn't really tell what was happening everything was a blur and fuzzy, but she could totally tell it was the female by her voice. She just wanted to make sure that her hypothesis was correct. She was beginning to feel dizzy but for the sake of every ones worries she kept her head on straight, focusing only on the shadows of her family. But that too was becoming hard quickly.

"Naru!" Aka ran over the girl catching her just before the girl fell to the ground. She shook the females should only to get no reply and to only deepen her worries. She looked over her shoulder at Jen and Haru and pointed towards the hidden hallway. "Go straight down that hall and find room 208, run hot water and get the bed ready." Jen nodded and dragged Haru down the hall running.

"Come on Naru don't die on me?" she asked the girl. She had set her hopes to high again, only for them to crash down when Naru stayed silent and limp in her arms. Shaking her head she got it back together and picked the blond up before following in the same direction as her sisters teammates. She prayed that the limp girl would be alright, that she wouldn't die. Different scenarios went through her head about what could happen most of them being bad. She silently reminded herself that it was normal and a natural reaction to think about the negatives in a bad situation, that she was just panicking.

She kicked the door open not caring much that she just broke the lock or that a piece of the edge broke off. She quickly came to the bedroom and laded the girl down just as Haru came back with wet rags and Naru started to hyperventilate. Naru griped the sheets unconsciously in a death grip as her body arch off the bed and a scream ripped from her lips. Her body fell back onto the bed but her grip only tightened.

"What's happening she was just fine on the way here." Jen rushed to her friends bedside taking the girls hand in her own as, biting her lip to keep from screaming when the blond squeezed her hand, hard. She had felt a punch from Naru and it hurt but to have the girl squeeze your hand and she wasn't holding back, she not only felt sorry for anybody that went up against her but she was sure she would have no hand after wards. She prayed for the person that married Naru and had to be with her through pregnancy.

"The Memori Sharingan is wearing off." Kina walked into the room her her arms hugging her almost like she was sad and she was trying to comfort herself. But her eyes told a different story they showed everything that the girl was going through, from the moment the met to now. Her eyes were the gate way to the past as well as future and maybe to unanswerable questions, or all the questions. Haru could tell that if you stared to long into them you could be put into a sleep you could maybe never wake from. And she wasn't talking about the ones were you wake up refreshed. Kina walked over to the panting girl her hand coming to lay on the the red seal.

"A Chakra feeding seal." Kina traced the outline of the seal on the girls stomach her mouth in a frown. Her eyes analyzed the girls condition and she made a bold choice. Her fingertips light up with a white fire each finger tip holding one of the kanji for tiger, snake, fox, rabbit, and boar. "What are you doing?" Aka asked stepping closer to the female. Kina ignored her trying not to loose her focus.

"Sorry, but this is going to hurt." she whispered to the lifeless girl. She rammed her fingers into onto the seal and a blood crawling scream ripped from Naru's mouth as her body jerked off the bed. Her eyes shot open and fear was evident in them, and her hands clawed at the hand that had moved to cover her mouth to silent her screams. Tears started to pour from her eyes as the pain coursed through her blood veins and with no way for an output.

As Kina pulled back her hand she gave a sigh happy that the moment was over. Naru looked at her and her eyes widen in realization. "Kina?" Naru asked and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she black out. Standing back up to her full height she stared at the group of females that were standing, tense. Deciding it would be best if she put a little distance between herself and them. She walked to the other side of the room and leaned up against the wall.

The faintest of a smile could be seen on her face. She was happy, almost excited though she didn't show it. She had thought that Naru wouldn't remember who she was even after the Memori sharingan had no effects on the girl there was still a high chance that Naru wouldn't have remembered who she was, but she did and that changed everything. It meant that she would remember everything even about her time with Mizuki not that they were as bad as she had made them seem when she implanted them into the girls mind. She frowned as she thought that everything the girl knew about her time in Konoha had been mostly a lie, sure there was the occasional true fact or event that happen but there was very few of them.

After she had left the girl in the forest she had made her way back to Konoha sneaking in through a break in the wall that no one knew, she had take resident in the her old house located in the Uchiha compound. Other than staying unknown she had been training, and leaving Konoha every other week for bounty hunting. She had to get money some how. She had waited for this moment to happen in so many years. Her face constructed into confusion as she wonder why she felt so much for the girl. If it was any other person she would have felt nothing for them, but Naru had something that other people didn't have. She didn't know what she just knew she did and she wasn't to keep it that way. She had learned a long time ago that somethings were better left unknown and this was one of them. She didn't know why she felt this way just that she did and nothing else mattered after that.

"What's the Memori Sharingan?" Haru asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed she looked back at the female. She could feel the power rolling off her in big waves. She didn't want to seem rube but if this mystery woman knew some answers she wanted to hear them. She wanted to know anything that posed a threat to her teammates even if it was nothing but a small powder they were allergic to, she wanted to know.

"It's a rare stage that little sharingan users can achieve, but that's mostly do to the fact that to unlock it someone that already had it has to have used it on you or you have to be a blood descendent of a user that has unlocked it." Kina looked at Naru. The girl would be her responsibility in training on how to use her Kekkei Genkai correctly as well as her other ones. She couldn't believe that Naru had learned everything she knew so far by herself and maybe a little help from her senseis.

Jen sat next to her teammates still feeling a little left out of the loop like she was missing something important. She stared at the woman and finally realized who she was. "Your from the Uchiha clan. I thought Itachi Uchiha and killed everyone?" Jen asked. Her eyes narrowed like hawks as she stared at the female across from them. Looking back up at Aka she silently wonder why the other red head hadn't slipped into a battle stance yet.

"That is correct." Kina started to fidget with the button on her trench coat and decided that it would be best to just put them into her pockets. She felt blues burning into her and the blank black holes in the Anbu mask only made her feel self conscious.

"Than why are you alive?" Aka asked her hand going to the handle of the katana strapped to her back. Something about this other female was making her feel uneasy, she could feel it now the aura of death that seemed to cling to the female, she had been to focused on Naru earlier to notice but she did now. It was heavy and made her want to vomit. She watched as Kina started to sway on her feet a sign that the female was hiding something.

"Well, I'm not." Kina said. She saw the look of confusion on the groups face and let a sigh out. Take a seat in a chair that was near by, she looked at Naru as she let her feet tap out a happy tone. Turning to look back at the group she finally let herself relax a little. "It would be best if I explained after Naru has awake, so I don't have to repeat it."

"I see." Aka let a sigh out, and her hand fall from the handle of the blade. Looking back down at her sisters friends she took off her mask, letting it rest on the side of her face. "We have three days left so we have some time to rest up and get your wounds healed up." she really didn't want to think about what could happen in the next three days, but being the one in charge or highest rank she decided it would be her job to go ahead to make a schedule of their time waiting in the next three days.

"She'll probably be unconscious for the next to days, but her body should have regained it's natural strength once she wakes up." Kina looked at the sleeping girl and smiled it felt nice to just relax, but at the same time she felt like a wast of space doing nothing. Look back over to the other females she saw that Haru and Jen were breathing hard and scratches, and deep cuts marred their skin. "In the meantime I could heal your wounds and you can take your showers after wards, if you like of course?" Kina asked.

Haru and Jen looked at Kina for a while before finally seeing no harm in letting themselves be heal and given an advantage over the opposing teams. They stood from there spots and moved so they were sitting in front of Kina. Once the tension in the room disappeared everyone seemed to finally be able to relax around one another, and once the soothing sound of hot shower water running started everyone suddenly started to feel the weight of everything and wanted nothing more then to sleep. But the need to be clean won over Jen and Haru and they quickly took their showers and changed back into a clean set of their normal clothing. They had to be prepared for everything at least.

Two days went by without much problem for team 1 and they got the sleep and food they needed to continue on with the exams. Rooms started to fill up as teams started to arrive more and more each day. Naru had started to show signs of life again her skin turning back to it's nice tan, and her breathing becoming normal, and you could see the girl muscle mass returning though it was odd how it was happening but they pinned it all up the Kyuubi. Either way Naru was looking better then ever and was if possible the healthiest she had been in her whole life though she had yet to wake up, but there were small signs that she would soon like the small twitching of her fingers, and how her eyes would flutter ever now and then.

But the biggest thing that had happen was when Gaara and finally decided to check on the blond, but it had gone much different then they had thought. Even Kina was surprised through her time staying with team one and Aka she had started to learn about them and she found herself becoming attached to them. But she had expected it to happen, but when Gaara had walked into the room and only gave a moments look at the blond before placing a red ring in the girls hand and leaving they all knew that I was over between them. This had put a dampener on every ones mood and everyone was starting to brood around, and Kina had started to look a little to much like Sasuke which only scared everyone.

Haru sat down in the small lunch room that everyone that had arrived at would have breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was mostly empty this late at night but that was how she liked it quiet and peaceful. It gave her time to think things over and sometimes she could plan things out if she was in a good enough mood. Mizu had always taught them to think two steps ahead of everyone, and she had taken it to heart. Much to his pleasure that at least one student listened to him. She hadn't seen him around yet but she guessed that she would when they announced what they would be doing for the final Exam.

"Haru-chan!" Jen ran as quickly as her legs would let her to the black and silvered haired girl who sat eating a bowl of fresh noodles. Coming to a stop in front of the girl she bent over trying to catch her breath. Jen stared shocked at how her teammate could be so calm in time meant for joyous celebrating. "Naru-chan's awake." she was able to say through gasps of air. She stood to her full height smirked at Jen who was frozen like a statue.

"Don't just sit there come on." Jen exclaimed. Pulling at Haru's hand until the girl got to her feet and then proceeded in dragging her down the hallway. Reaching their room they pushed open the door and the sound of running water invaded their hearing.

"She's taking a shower." Aka said looking over her shoulder at the panting girls. A small grin was spreading on her face like she knew an inside joke, but nevertheless a smile.

Kina was laded out on the bed letting the sun bath her in it's warm glow like she was a tiger having the best day of it's life. But she was really trying to compose herself for the explanation she would have to make do. Her life was complicated almost like it was that math problem that was just so long and hard that you just skip it and never figure out what the answer was until you went to school the next day and the answer seems so simple as the clear sky. She herself sometimes had a hard time understanding her own life story.

Everyone looked up excitement in their eyes has they heard the water stop and the drawing back of curtains. There was a long moment of silence before the door creaked open and Naru walked out. Skin a slight pink from scrubbing so hard. New formed muscles could be seen under her shirt that only made her look more intimidating. Fresh clothing and washed hair made her look less like a peasant now, and a small smile was on her face.

They gave her little time to adjust to her surrounds and soon Haru, and Jen were on top of her. Hugging to death, and she gasped for air though there was a big smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around their waist. She felt tears dropping down onto her neck and she pulled her arms around her teammates tighter. They stood there for at least a whole two minutes before Haru and Jen pulled back faces flushed and small dried tear trails. The peaceful moment was forgotten as a sudden growl filled the room.

"Maybe we can discuss this while Naru eats." Kina said finally making her presences known. Her eyes locked with Naru's and she had to resist the urge to touch the girl. She wasn't sure just yet if the female actually remembered her or if it was just the heat of the moment and the girl just so happen to call out her name.

After everyone had agreed they made their way out of the room and back down the hallway towards the Mess Hall. Upon entering Naru didn't wait long and ran towards the food line piling a tray up with ramen, oddly some pancakes, and anything else that she liked that was there. Everyone sat in silence as Naru filled her empty stomach. Surprisingly Haru, and Jen sat across from her and Kina and Aka sat on either side of her.

She looked between the two females and couldn't help but notice how Kina looked extremely tense while Aka looked relaxed like she was watching the clouds go by (She loved doing that) but decided not to question the two females on it. After a while she finally sat down her bowl and looked at everyone her eyebrows knitted together with confusion.

She sighed "Okay what's going on? Why is everyone so silent?" looking towards Kina her eyes soften like she had found her long lost mother, her voice barely a whisper "And how is Okaa-san here?"

Kina looked at the female shocked that she actually remembered, but soon gave a small smile. Deciding it was about time that she took control of the situation. She quickly did a short summery of what had been happening from the time Naru had been brought to the tower to now.

Naru looked at Kina in confusion mixed with sadness. She was having a difficult time understanding what the older female meant by how she was dead because she looked alive to her.

Kina decided to stop playing guess who and would just explain it for them." I look alive, I am alive I eat, drink and everything else like a live person but yet I'm not not. My body is physically dead, but my soul isn't or at least I don't think it's dead. In other words I'm just a dead body with a living soul."

"How is that even possible?" Jen said.

"Their only one person that I know that had the power to do something like that, or at least trying to gain the power like that." Aka said. Her eyes narrowing as she stared at the female who was fidgeting in her seat.

"Wait your not thinking...he couldn't have... where in the world would he have found her body and even worse where did he get the type of chakra to do that. Only someone that was related to the Sage of the Six Paths and possessed the power of the Yin-Yang chakra could do something like that." Haru said shell shocked. If that man had really achieved that much power than they were all doomed.

Kina nodded her head sadly. "I was the one successful experiment to immortality created by Orochimaru."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotcha didn't expect that did ya well to put it truthfully neither had I. most of my idea surprise even myself these days well some of them do but anyways review and tell me what you think, it'll motivate me to finish the next chapter and well if you don't be repaired for a long wait because I'm not going any where and neither is the next chapter. <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay sorry for the delay but i had another English assignment to do and it just so happen to be a short story. the anxiety of what i got on it is killing me and i just turned it in today**_. _**So anyways i was having a little writers block with this chapter but i got over it and we can now move on**_. _**Hope you like it****, ENJOY! (^_^)**_

* * *

><p>"Okaa-san." Naru whispered her voice was small and you could almost see the younger version of the girl as she talked. Her hand gripping tightly onto the other females hand, trying to wish all her fears away. Trying to make herself believe that the woman in front of her, the woman she called her mom wasn't really just a dead body, that she wasn't an experiment of the most evilest man most of the Elemental counties hated.<p>

Kina quickly looked at the big digital clock that was hooked to the front of the room placed just above the entrance doors. "It's about time you guys get a little rest, right. Today was the last day for everyone to arrive." she had hoped it wouldn't end like this, but it wasn't preventable they needed to know the truth. She wasn't as innocent as they thought her to be, and Naru needed to understand that not everyone that she loved was as nice and real as the made her to believe.

Naru gave a small nod and stood and walked out of the room. Her eyes downcast to the floor, her mind confusing her. How was this possible, how is it that everyone she loved was hurt by someone. She saw it, how Kina was holding in all the pain and sadness, and how Aka was trying to stay strong around her holding in all the worry, and Haru, and Jen were no different always making sure she was out of harms way. She felt as if they were trying to isolate her from the world, protect her from every little thing like she was some fragile doll only meant to be put on display.

Finally getting to the room she flopped down on the bed and pulled curled into a ball. She would try and sleep all her worries away, but only for now. She knew life wasn't going to wait for her to get a reality check. Not once did she move when she felt the bed sink and another body lay down beside her. The smell of rain infiltrating her nose and that was all it took for her to know who it was, Kina. Now with the other female's body next to hers she felt only slightly better. Finally she let sleep take her.

* * *

><p>The next day they all stood in eight rows of three, and at the front of the small battle area inside the tower was the third Hokage and the Jounins of the eight teams stood straight with their heads held high behind him. Some of them having smirks on their faces others just having a blank face on. Up in the stands Naru was able to make out the calm and relaxed figures of Kina and Aka in the left stand. Both wearing their ninja clothing, and ready for anything.<p>

From the corner of her eye she saw a Konoha ninja step up. He had short brown hair and dark eyes. Even though compared to everyone else that was Jounin he was fairly young, he had pronounced lines under his eyes making him look deathly ill. He wore the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit with a forehead protector worn as a bandanna , Konoha flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

"My name is Hayate Gekkō." he said. Covering his mouth as he a sudden coughing fit before continuing.

"Sadly we didn't expect so many of you to arrive so we will be having preliminaries." he said. The room was filled with murmurs and groans. It was at this time that the Third Hokage stepped forward taking over.

Naru's eyes narrowed as she stared at the man she use to call grandpa or in some cases of childishness, Old Man. Her blood started to boil and a fire burned in her eyes. She herself wasn't sure if it was because of hate or because the old man hadn't been there to help her when she was being experimented on but either way it was there. Their eyes locked and she saw his widen in shock, but he only stroked his grey beard, Naru looked away not being able to stare at him for to long. It would burn her eyes to stare at the man of the devil.

"If you don't feel up to it you are allowed to drop out now and take the Exam next year." the Third surveyed the group of genin, and blew out a stream of smoke as he took out his pipe. By then almost half of the room was gone. "We will begin the Preliminary Exams."

Everyone split and made their way up to one of two stands. Naru watched with disinterest as the big screen went through random names before stopping on Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Yoroi Akado. Instead she twirled the red band ring around in her fingers. She couldn't believe it was finally over between them. She should have expected it to happen sooner or later, she had just wished it had been the later. Sure there had been the occasional fight but it never lasted long and it only seemed to have pulled them closer.

But there was nothing she could do now, it was over. She had learned a long time ago that when Gaara made a decision it was final and there was no going back. But it still heart, but for the sake of everyone she would hide that pain. Kina, Aka, and even Haru and Jen had been through enough with her. It was about time she started worrying about them, but it would be hard. Holding in this pain she meant, but it would get easier. Naru gave a small chuckle and slipped the ring onto her middle finger. Balling her hand a few times she let her hand get use to the new addition.

"Naru Uzumaki correct, please follow me." an Anbu said. Naru looked the person over her eyes narrowing.

The Anbu seeing she wasn't moving anytime soon quickly added on. "You may bring someone if you please but the Hokage wishes to talk to you." Nodding Naru looked to Aka and Kina, they nodded and then followed the Anbu from the stands and out the entrance doors.

Walking down a hallway they finally stopped at a door that wasn't labeled like the others and was almost camouflaged to look like the wall. Knocking once the door slid open and then the Anbu gestured for them to enter. Letting Kina and Aka walk in before her she silently hoped that this wasn't going to be a meeting with the old man. But it seemed that lady luck was not with her today because there sitting in a big red chair behind a desk smoking from his pipe was the Third Hokage.

The Third leaned forward a little in his chair, almost like he was trying to see if it was the real Naru. He couldn't feel any happier at the moment to know that his promise to the girls father wasn't broken. They looked so much alike even though his daughter was just that a female, you could still see the huge resemblance between them. From the corner of his eye he saw Anko go tense as her eyes followed the dark haired female. Pushing that thought aside he coughed bringing every ones attention to him.

"Naru-chan it's great to see your in perfect health." the Third shifting uncomfortably in his chair as Naru's piercing eyes stabbed him. There was so much hatred in them, and if he was correct you could see just a little regret in them but other than that they were void of emotion.

"Like-wise." Naru managed to hiss through her teeth. Her hand balled into a first and she only stopped herself from strangling the man in front of her because Aka gave her a pleading look. She could really care less what happen to the old fool now but for the sake of not harming the alliance between Suna and Konoha she forced a small smile.

"Please take a seat, it'll be just like old times." the third gestured to the chairs and couch before them. Aka took a seat and though it looked as though Naru wanted to decline she took a seat soon followed by after Kina.

They sat in silence longer than pleasant for the three females. And everyone was at a loss of words, even the Third which was unheard of before. "There was a reason you brought us here correct, because if not your wasting my time. That's twenty minutes of my life I'll never get back." Naru said going into a murmur towards the end. She wanted to fight not sit here in a room talking to a man she never wanted to see again. She had felt stronger the moment she had woken up, and her muscles where just itching for a fight.

"Yes of course." the Third said shocked. He never thought she would speak to him like this or in fact stand in front of her ever again. But he couldn't let her leave her grasp now, he had a deal to settle first. And the council wouldn't be pleased with him. Many things were going as planned so far, but if he couldn't do this simple task than everything they had worked for would have been a wast.

"Me and the council have been over this option many times since you had left, and we have finally come to a decision?" the Third looked Naru in the eye, and he could already see her reaction to what he was going to ask of her but it had to be done. For the sake of her safety and Konoha's.

"We Want you to come back to Konohagakure."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOOh what do you think is going to happen review and tell me you never know i might use your idea. Also review and tell me what you thought of this story, I feel that I'm disappointing you all :(<strong> **and it helps me work fast.**_

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**So here we go chapter 21 now up and ready to be read. But anyways let's get this show on the road i have quite the surprise for you guys in these next two chapters! ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Naru stared at the third, her blood boiling once again, and her hand balled into a fist. She could believe the nerve of this guy, to ask her to rejoin this village. The same village that had done the unthinkable to her, was almost enough for her to release a large amount of Kyuubi chakra. Then it came. The searing pain in the crook of her shoulder and down her arm. It quickly made the anger change into something different and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming.<p>

"No." she managed to say through hissed teeth. It came out mean and filled with angst, but it was the best she could do for now. From the corner of her eye she saw Kina look at her with worried eyes, and she felt Aka wrap her arm around her shoulder in an almost casual way, but she knew better. It was a silent way of her asking if she was alright.

But it was doing wonders, as it slowly cooled her pained and over heated shoulder. It had progressed farther than she had expected it to in such a short time. It was not unknown to her that the pain she was feeling was going to grow, but it was still unknown to her what was causing it and how to stop it. So far though it seemed that anything cold would slowly make it fade away. Giving a nod Aka took her arm away, and the pain short up her arm to the point she actually gave a jolt.

"Please Naru think it over, this is your home were you grew up. Please try to understand this is were you need to be." the Third continued to go on, and it showed Naru just how much he didn't truly care for her.

"No!" this time she couldn't help but scream her pain at him in the form of a simple but yet harsh word. She couldn't help it and then grabbing her shoulder a scream ripped from her lips. Kina and Aka were at her side immediately each asking what was wrong. The Third sat in his chair watching things unfold and he couldn't help but let the next words escape his lips.

"How about this you can become a link that will show the bond between both Sunagakure and Konohagakure. That way you don't have to leave the place you love so much but you will also be a ninja of your home land." the Third said. Everyone was staring at the old man shocked at how the very person he said was the dearest in his life was on the ground in pain, but yet he continued to talk about the girl coming back to Konoha.

Naru couldn't think straight and she knew it wasn't because of the Memori Sharingan because the effects of it had worn off a few days ago. But she couldn't help but fell that this had to do with the Sharingan, it had to. Ever since she had gotten the dam thing everything had gone from okay to terrible. So with an angst scream she made an agreement with the old mans terms if only to get out of there.

"Get me out of here." she managed to whisper to Kina. With a nod the woman picked her up and carried her back to the arena.

Upon arriving they came back just in time to see Haru, and Jen knock each other out. Naru gave a confused look and it only seemed to give her another headache. She heard Kina say something but it was hard to hear like she was standing miles away and she was trying to whisper into her ear. Finally her hearing slowly came back to her and the pain was slowly going away as cool finger messaged her shoulder.

"Naru you... listen to me...Naru stay with me." She heard Kina say but she was slowly fading away, and the only thought running through her mind was _oh shit not this again_ but it was slowly becoming even hard to think that.

There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Naru's eyes snapped open. Her hand came up to her cheek and she glared at Kina who was crouching in front of her, eyes filled with worry. And once she saw this she couldn't keep the anger that had come with the slap.

"Naru, your Memori Sharingan activated. This is the cause of the pain your feeling at this moment. To deactivate it you have to calm yourself. Think of anything that makes you happy or soothes you." Kina rushed out as she saw Naru's eyes slowly slipping shut again. She knew the girl didn't hear a thing she said and even if she did she wouldn't have the energy to as she had told. So there was only one other way to deactivate the girls Sharingan.

"Sorry, you can yell at me later." she whispered to the girl that was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Leaning down she pressed her lips to the girls and forced her way into the other girls mouth. Letting her tongue run over Naru's fang like canines she pulled back to see Naru staring at her with a dazed look.

Her Sharingan gone and blue ocean eyes stared back at her and a sigh escaped her lips. There were no questions or any yelling just a dazed look. Just then the proctor called out the last match of the day.

"Naru Uzumaki Vs. Kiba Inuzuka."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if this one seems rushed but i really wanted to get past this part. and since it's so short if you review I'll post another one today too. I'm half way through it right now and usually i would leave it for tomorrow but since it's Thanksgiving Day this will be may giving to you<strong>_.

_**Happy thanksgiving and to all a good night night. Sorry wrong holiday**_

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**So here we are every one chapter 22. And man do i have a few surprises for you guys in this one!**

* * *

><p>Naru looked on towards the fighting floor where a brown haired, feral boy was standing. She stood to her feet though a bit unsteady at first and rolled her shoulders, making sure the pain in her muscles had gone away. With a sigh she made a move to jump over the railing when Kina stopped her.<p>

"If your shoulder starts hurting again, end the match or I will." Kina said giving the girl a small smile and ruffled Naru's hair. With a nod the shorter girl started to free fell to the fight area. Back flipping she landed softly on her feet. Though the small crater she made didn't go unseen by her audience.

"Are the competitors ready?" said Hayate looking between the two he couldn't help but let a smirk come onto his face. They were both itching for a fight, and they were getting exactly what they wanted.

"May the match begin!" jumping out of the way Hayate let the two get their battle underway.

"Akamaru you sit this one out." Kiba said to his fury friend. Naru shook her head, she was the least bit worried about the small dog. But she tried not to think they were weak. Mizu had long since taught them not to underestimate their opponents no matter their size or age.

"You sure are a lot of bark and no bite." Naru inspected her hand, and you could clearly see she was trying to aggravate the boy. And to her hopes it was working, very well in fact.

Kiba growled and charged at Naru fist pulled back ready to punch her in the face. Naru side stepped and took hole of his wrist and used her strength to throw Kiba into the wall. There were a course of murmurs as the smoke cleared and everyone saw the big crater before them, and Kiba laying in it. It of course wasn't as big as Rock Lee's but it was only a little smaller. She gave a sigh when she saw she wouldn't have to use all her strength to even kill the boy, but to fight him without killing him, she might as well not fight at all.

Pulling himself out of the rumble Kiba looked at Naru his eyes looking over her body. And he couldn't stop a small blush that came to his face. It was from embarrassment, to be tossed around by a girl like her it was almost shameful. Now he knew not to underestimate her. Charging again she took out one if his kunais. As he got into close enough range her made slashes and stabs at the female, but she was to fast. Getting lucky enough he was able to cut her cheek leaving a long line across her cheek bleeding. Glazing on in excitement at finally hitting her he left his guard and before he knew it he was given an uppercut and flying in the air. Crouching Naru smiled in excitement as she took out her two Wakizashi she allowed her wings to appear.

"What the hell how is that even possible, she has wings!" Naruto yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Naru. Aka cleared her throat as she looked at Naru. She might as well explain since Naru went and blew her cover like that.

"I'll explain that." Aka said down-casting her eyes to the girl in a crouch.

"It was an accident with one of her bloodlines. She possessed the Yin-Yang release. It gives her the ability to create things with just the thought running through her mind. But once something is created it can't be destroyed unless it's done physically. For an example if she were to create three doves in order to make them vanish she would have to for lack of better words kill them.

This is what happen with her wings. It had happen the same day she had activated her bloodline unknowingly. She told me the thought of being able to fly with the birds had enter her mind and suddenly wings were attached to her back. You'll see what I mean in a second." Aka pointed a finger down at the arena floor. All the genins ran over to the railing like it they were little children buying balloons. The Jounins on the other hand walked to the railing at a more measured pace.

Putting the end of her Wakizashi together she prepared for her signature jutsu. **"Kurayami No Tenshi!"**with that she vanished and in her place black feathers were floating to the ground. There was only the sound of metal cutting flesh and grunts from Kiba as he struggled to get away from the unseen girl.

Aka smiled and let a feather fall into her hand before showing it to the people around her. They stared in shock at the feather that was slowly dissolving into black smoke and floating back into the arena to the other clouds of smoke that were slowly filling the area.

"So as you can see the fathers are made up from the Yin release but then Yang helps make them reality. And though they are real she can change them to the smoke feather I just showed you or into a transparent form so no one can see them. But they're never really gone from her body and they can never be removed unless cut off." Aka couldn't help but smirk at the awed faces looking back down to the fighting area she continued to watch the fight.

Appearing just above Kiba she kicked him into the tiled ground before them. Landing softly on the ground she shook her head in disappointment.

"Like I said your all bark and no bite. You have no chance of defeating me." Naru said kicking the limp form that was Kiba and watched as he came to a stop just next to his dog. Suddenly she felt an unknown power flow through her and before she knew what was happening dark blue crystals spikes were coming from the ground. They continued to grow to the point that they were almost as tall as trees.

She had to dodge multiple times when crystal spikes started to form where she was. Sighing she ran her hand through her hair she watched as one of the crystals stopped just before her. Walking around the crystal she watched in shock as it slowly cracked and then finally shattered. It happened before she heard Kiba yell his next question.

"**Fang over Fang!" **Naru gave a grunt as she was forced into the wall and a drill like tornado crashed into her. Suddenly her her hand was outlined in black and almost like fire was scorching a drawing into her hand, the black chakra outlining started to draw a perfect circle into the palm of her hand. And then inside the circle it started to draw the kanji for darkness into it.

Naru's mouth opened in a silent scream as the black chakra turned a light purple and filled the symbol on her hand. As it died out, all that was left was a purple emblem with the kanji for darkness in it. It was only through pure will and strength that Naru was able to bring her hands up and take hold of the tornado. The jutsu came to a slow stop as the emblem lit up a bright purple.

Kiba stared shocked at Naru. He hadn't ended his jutsu but yet at the same time it stopped. Naru herself looked shocked but quickly hide it under her game face. Taking Kiba by the collar of his shirt she lifted him up and let him drop just as her knee came up and slammed into his stomach. Kiba looked at the ground his eyes open wide and his mouth open in a silent scream as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Naru let the boy slide of her knee and drop to the ground. Looking to the proctor she gave a nod, before walking back up the stairs. It wasn't until she finally reached Kina that her headache came back full force. Before she knew it she was falling to the ground as unconsciousness took her into it's embrace. Kina quickly caught the girl before any further damage could be done to her already weakened form. Sitting the girl down so she was leaning against the wall Kina took the slip of paper from the box that was being passed around to the winners of the preliminaries.

"If you could please say your name and then your number the screen will tell you the schedule of the fights." Hayate said. Pointing to the big flat screen on the wall.

"Naru Uzumaki number 1" Kina said.

"Sasuke Uchiha number 2" Kakashi read off for his student

"Shikamaru Nara number 3"

"Shino Aburame number 8"

"Neji Hyuga number 5"

"Gaara of the desert number 4"

"Temari number 6"

"Kankuro number 7"

Once everyone had finished reading off their numbers, and Hayate got over his coughing fit. He directed everybody to the screen again.

"These are the order of the fights. First will be Naru Uzumaki Vs. Neji Hyuga, then we will have Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Gaara of the desert, for the third match we will have Shikamaru Nara Vs Temari, and then our last and finally match of the day will be Shino Aburame Vs. Kankuro." Hayate said reading from the screen.

"You will have one month to prepare, that is all."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so how was it do you think i could have added more details towards the end and what do you think should happen next? Review and tell me.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**okay so here's chapter 23 hope you like it but i warn you the beginning it's as good as i want it to be.**

* * *

><p>Naru smiled and gave a groan. pulling the soft warm body close her to hers. She was actually surprised at how comfortable she was couldn't bring herself to wake up just yet. Feeling a slender finger trace her down her stomach she released a small groan. Giggling reached her ears and she couldn't help but squirm when she felt lips connect with her stomach this time. Finally her eyes flutter open and a small gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the red head on top of her.<p>

Jen gave a seductive smirk to the girl under her, she had finally lost control of her body when Naru had let the most cutest groan come from her lips. Her hands placed on either side of her head were clutching the feather soft pillow. Naru turned her head this way and that, but she couldn't find Haru anywhere until she finally registered the sound of running water in the bathroom. suddenly she became aware of what was happening, and a confused look came onto her face which in turn received a giggle from Jen.

"Uh... Jen-oneechan wha-" her sentence was cut off when soft lips where suddenly pressed against her own. her eyes widen at the sudden kiss, but closed soon when she felt the pleasurable shocks running all over her body.

She wondered how long it had been since she had kissed somebody like this. it was nice really much different then the rushed, lustful ones she shared with Gaara. Shaking her head mentally, she pushed the very thought of the other red head out of her mind and just enjoyed the kiss.

One of her hands moved to the back of the red heads neck pulling her closer so she could deepen the kiss. She suddenly became more aware of her surroundings when she felt Jen's tongue snake it's way into her mouth. She became aware of how the other female was wearing nothing but her underwear and the loaned tank top she had given her, and how her own skin was warming up as the kiss only got deeper. And finally she became aware of who she was kissing, Naru's eyes shot open as shock made it's self evident in them.

Gripping Jen's shoulder she pushed the girl way, gasping for air she looked up at the red head. Her mind was trying to catch up with what was going on but it was still left thinking on the passionate kiss she just taken part in. This was not how you acted around your teammate, no less the girl you call your sister; especially after just breaking up with your old lover no longer than four days ago.

Sitting up Naru stopped the girl for coming in for another kiss. "Jen this isn't right, not after just breaking up with Gaara-chan." she whispered to the other girl.

She had to deny the girl no matter how much she knew Jen would hate her after this. it was not known to Naru to the feeling her teammates held for her in fact Naru had become alert to the way her teammates had been acting around her since the moment she had woken up in the hospital. She wasn't sure on how Haru felt about her but she was becoming quite acquainted with how Jen felt about her right now.

"Hehe sorry about that kind of got carried away. But Naru-chan don't you think me and Haru-kun have any chance with you." Jen looked over at the shorter girl after crawling off her.

Naru's face knitted into that of confusion again. she wasn't even sure of what she felt for the two girls yet. so rolling off the bed she walked to her closet to get dressed. she didn't want to have to see the girl when she had to turn her down.

"I..." she pulled her shirt on giving her time to think over her next words, "Jen.. I don't even know what I'm feeling my self, much less if i want to jump into a relationship again so soon."

Finally pulling on her pants over her boxers Naru turned back around to Jen who sat quietly on the edge of the bed. walking over to the girl she stopped in front of her.

"Don't get me wrong Jen.. I believe that both you and Haru are the most beauitfulest girls I've seen." taking the girls chin she titled the girls head up to look her in the eyes. "It's just that I'm not sure."

"Then we'll wait. We desire nobody but you Naru" Haru said from the bathroom door way. Naru shook her head. Turning around to Haru she said her next response softly.

"Then you'll be waiting a long time because.. I'm just not sure okay."

"Isn't that cute Kina their announcing their love for each other." Aka said. The two females were sitting on the small couch watching TV on the flat screen in the living room. But yet they could still hear the conversation going on in the other room fairly easy.

"I say it's about time." Kina gave a small huff and went back to lounging on the couch where the sun was shinning in on it. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she retreated back into her mind.

She was doing her best trying to figure out how she was going to tell Naru she was going be taking her on a long trip to hone her new bloodlines. She knew the girl was probably going to be upset and maybe even a little angry, but the pain she was feeling was only going to get worse if she didn't learn to control her Kekkei Genkais soon. She would know ,she had gone through the same thing learning how to use her Memori Sharingan on her own and it had taken years before the headaches went away. A frown came to her face. She didn't want Naru to have to go through that pain because she didn't want to gain control over something that was easily preventable. So she decided she would teach the girl the basics for some of the bloodlines she knew how worked in the one month period they had before the Final part of the Chunin Exams. She would even add in a few new jutsus for the girl and the old fight techniques Naru no doubt forgot from her time in Root Headquarters.

That was if the the younger female accepted the offer of letting her become her new sensei.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the had gone out to eat at a ramen shop did Kina decide to bring up the topic. She sat next to the girl on the stool waiting for their food to get ready.<p>

"Naru?" turning on her stool Kina looked down at the shorter girl. She couldn't stop the smile that came onto her face when she saw the innocent look she had on her face.

"What would you say if I helped with your training for the Finals?"

Naru didn't answer immediately and Kina could tell that the girl wasn't exactly mad but then again she wasn't showing any signs of emotion at all. "I'd say it's okay... But what did you have in mind."

"I would just help you gain some control over your newly activated bloodline... I also have a summoning contract you might be interested in."

Naru nodded her head vigorously. She had been waiting for the day she could sign a summoning contract. And now that she was being given the chance she didn't want to miss it.

Kina smiled at the younger girls antics. "Good we start tomorrow, but I warn you my training is different then you may be use to."

**Day 1 of Training**

It wasn't until later in the afternoon the next day did Naru find out exactly what Kina had meant. She wasn't use to just sitting and meditating like this, and she suddenly felt dearly sorry for the poor people that had become monks. They had been doing lack of for better words nothing since sunrise, but meditating. With a groan she cracked an eye open and looked to the dark haired female that was taking deep breaths.

"Okaa-san is this really necessary?" Naru let her other eye open and she stared at the female for a long time. But got no response. She looked around the small clearing they had found that was flourishing with wildlife, trees, and other things she had yet to discover.

With a sigh Naru closed her eyes again and tried to focus on meditating again, but it was becoming quite hard when all she wanted to do was fight and push her skills to the limit. Kina let a sigh out and stood to her feet bending over her pointed Naru in the forehead much like a sister would been teasing her younger siblings.

"I told you my training would be different. By meditating you are gaining control over your five senses and clearing your mind allowing you to think better. If you had been focus and not so arrogant you might not have been hit by that Inuzuka's ninjutsu. Once I think that you have passed the meditating stage then we will move on to your real training.

"But what does this have to do with mastering my bloodlines and that Summoning you were talking about!"

Kina sighed it would be a long time before they would get to younger girls real training. "The Summoning I have in mind for you require your full focus, ability to think clearly while in a tough situation, and sadly none of which you have proven to me you have."

"Well then I don't want them as my summoning!" Naru said giving a glare at Kina. She knew she was acting childish but she felt the woman had just insulted her ninja skills, something she wasn't going to stand for.

"Now your just acting childish."

"Then don't insult my ninja skills!"

Kina looked at the shorter girl, her eyes narrowed. "Then prove to me that your a real ninja, prove to me that your not a little kid anymore, and prove to me that you can meditate without complaining like a four year old!" it was a challenge that Naru wasn't going to back down from, and a challenge that Kina hoped Naru would win.

"Fine." closing her eyes Naru sat back into a lotus position again, and continued on with her meditating, determination to win was the only thing driving her at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I can not express how much i would love for you to review, but i hope that you can find the goodness in your heart and review telling me what you thought about this chapter.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**So sorry for how long it took for me to get this chapter out, but i have basketball going on now and shit is tight sorry for the errors and other things i just didn't have time to look it over so really really sorry if you don't like it well sorry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2 of Training<strong>

Once again they had done nothing but meditate and Naru was silently hoping this wasn't punishment for the argument that Kina and her had the other day. She had checked the females face multiple times to see if anger was still written on her face, but to her astonishment there was none. But she wouldn't let it falter her determination to win the silent challenge they had made yesterday either.

Kina sat up from her position laying in the grass to watch her student. Propping her up her right leg she let her chin rest on her knee, a faint smile on her face. Though Naru didn't see it she was already starting to get a clear mind, and her decisions where becoming more swift, though maybe not the right choices they were being made quickly. And she was becoming more aware of her surrounding like during breakfast the girl had caught Jen's plate of pancakes when the girl had thrown a tantrum though Naru had quite obviously been in her own little world.

**Day 6 of Training**

It was becoming quite obvious now that Naru was ready for the next stage of her training. Kina had watched how the girl had grown strong mentally and well mentally. They had still yet to have done anything physically yet, but that was for later. She knew that Naru was beyond ready for that type of training. So walking into the small clearing they had been using for the past couple of days she had stopped the girl from getting into a lotus position.

She smiled when the girl looked at her confused. "You've proven to me that we can go to the nest stage for your training."

Naru couldn't help the big grin that came onto her face when she heard this. Running the short distance to the female and bring her into a big bear hug. Kina gave a grunt when she felt the sudden impact with her body, but she continued to smile, she ruffled the shorter females hair and pulled out of the hug.

"What are we doing then?" finally coming down from her high, Naru looked at Kina confused. Kina's smile broke out into a full grin as she reached into hidden pocket on the inside of her coat and pulled out a large scroll that shouldn't be able to fit into her trench coat.

"You'll be meeting your summoning for the first time today." Kina said. Handing the scroll to the girl, and watched as Naru opened it up and her face knitted into something of confusion.

"Why are there only two signatures on here." Naru said. This was the hard part Kina had to explain to the girl.

"The Uma summonings are the most strictest on who they allow to have a contract with them. They are fast and think quickly and don't allow people that can't keep up with their pace mentally or physically to have a contract with them. That's why I was so hard on you about meditating, in order to think quickly you need to have a clear mind."

"If they accept you as their summoner than your signature will stay on the contract if not it will disappear and, other unknown possibilities could happen." Kina said softly.

Kneeling Naru let the scroll lay flat on the ground, before she bit the hand without the kanji symbol and continued on to write her name in blood. Finally smearing her other fingers, she put her fingerprints on the scroll paper sealing the deal. Making the hand signs Kina quickly interrupted her before she said the finally words that would let her meet her fate.

"Usually when summoning something depending on how much chakra you put into it will determine how powerful it is. With the Uma's it chooses by how well an Uma will work with you, no matter the age of it." Kina quickly rushed out just as the girl slammed her fingers onto the ground.

"**Uma Summoning No Jutsu!"**

Once the smoke had cleared Naru starred shocked at the baby Black Stallion horse that stood before her. He was only given a second to take in the horse but it was enough to in his full appearance. His black shiny coat made it fairly easy to see the muscles that were flexing but also still developing, his hooves were in great condition from what she could tell, and he had a small white spot on his head that was in shape of a diamond.

The stallion though young knew what he was looking for when he was deciding if the summoner was worthy of their contract. He circled Naru a few times before giving a small nip at the girls hand which was quickly moved out of the way. He gave a nay of approval and with out warning stood on his hind legs and let his front legs dangle over Naru's shoulders. Bring his face to level with Naru's, the stallion saw no fear in the girls eyes and this seemed to only please him further.

To her surprise though she knew she should have saw it coming the black stallion talked. "I Dante Van the third here by declare you acceptable to use the Uma summoning contract."

Naru turned to Kina who had a broad smile on her face, and she couldn't help the smile that had come onto her's either.

**Day 9 of Training**

Things had simmered down now once Naru had gotten into the routine of her training. She had learned more than she had expected some of which she didn't even know happened. As for her summoning training with Dante she could tell they were getting stronger everyday. But though she was still meditating everyday she felt something different about it. Recently while she was meditating she had become aware of how she and Dante would breath at the same pace, it was weird because she felt like she was slowly becoming one with him as time progressed.

Today had been no different though, well except for the fact that it finally registered in her mind that her teammates where _in_ love with her. So she thought it was safe to say that her mind had been a little clouded the past few hours. Finally she had given up on meditating and laded in the grass watching the clouds go by.

"It's going to rain soon." Naru whispered to herself, a small smile came to her face then as the thought of the cooling rain hitting her skin gave her the tingles.

"Okaa-san do you think it's possible that we could have the break off tomorrow." Naru looked over to Kina who sat peacefully against the trunk of a willow tree. She often wondered how the female could be so at peace in some of the most nerve breaking moments.

"It's possible why. I had a feeling something was wrong you've had a sudden change in your aura today." Kina patted the spot next to her, Naru crawled over lazily.

Letting her head rest in the females lap she couldn't help the small purr that escaped her lips when Kina started to run her hands through her hair. Looking up her eyes locked with Kina's onyx ones and she smiled. She wondered when she had become so trusting over the older female, she knew Kina had taken some part in her experimentation but she had also been their for her every night she had a bad dream or when the pain from the collar was becoming to much.

Reaching into her pocket Naru pulled out the pack of Pocky sticks she had stolen from Jen's bag this morning and afford one to Kina who shook her head but took one anyways. Taking one herself she munched on it slowly as her mind went over how it had come or when it had come that Jen and Haru started falling for her. It confused her more though when she could remember when she had started to fall for them or if she had at all. She wasn't sure, she'd never felt true love before.

Sure she loved Gaara but they both knew it wasn't love, well it wasn't love in the way she thought she felt for Jen and Haru. "I'm here if you have anything you want to talk about or something that's confusing you... Though your my student your also like a daughter to me." Kina said breaking Naru from her thoughts.

It was a while before Naru finally asked her question. "How do you know your in love with somebody?" Naru's eyes showed her confusion, and it only deepen when Kina chuckled.

She had gone through this stage before herself and she remember looking but at her own mother one day asking this question though she had been sixteen then. It was the question that everybody would ask at least once in their life time if not more.

"Well I've been told it's an incredible feeling of desire to be with a person, to become one with them, but my own mother has told me that it's a strong feeling to protect something or someone to the point of death, or a want for something to the point you desire for it as a whole." Kina said looking but at the sky and the flash of her old lover came to her mind and a smile came to her face.

Looking back down at Naru she shook her head. "There's no specific feeling you'll get when you fall in love with someone, but what I can tell you is. You'll know for sure when it happens, it might take time for you to acknowledge it but defiantly know when it happens."

Naru nodded and let her eyes slip close as the sound of the rain falling soothed her wrecked nerves. If this was true, if what Kina was saying was true then she knew for sure that their was no doubt in her mind she was in total love with Haru, and Jen.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think and once again sorry for the long wait. Review please and thank you.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

One point to anybody that can tell me who said this quote!

_As soon go kindle fire with snow, as seek to quench the fire of love with words._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14 of Training<strong>

Naru sighed as she flopped down onto her bed, today Kina had let her have the day off, and saying she was enjoying it would be an understatement. She was having a fucking blast with her time off from training. For the past few weeks that had constantly been working on controlling her chakra as t seemed to be going all over the place. Not only that but they had learned that parts of her chakra had been taken from that dam seal Orochimaru had put on her, she had lost one-fourth of her chakra because of it too. Then she was feeding Dante her chakra so the little Uma could grow and have a supply of his own, and she gave him another one-fourth of her chakra. Leaving her with only half of the chakra she use to have, but it didn't bother her. That just meant she had more reasons to train now.

She had yet to take a shower the whole day, but she blamed that on Aka making pancakes again for breakfast. She swore the woman was trying to make her fat. It was still unknown why she could such large amounts o food, but Kina had assumption that it had to do with the Kyuubi. Naru fidget with the collar around her neck, her mind often wondered off to how it worked when she wasn't doing anything and was alone. She made a mental note to ask Kina about it later.

"Naru!" Jen yelled and Naru gave a grunt when the body suddenly collided with her own.

"I'm so bored." The red head whined.

"Then go bother Haru."

"I did." She rolled from on top of the blond, "It didn't end very well."

"I wonder why." Naru murmured under her breath.

She sat up and looked down at the blue eyed girl, a small smirk on her face. She was thankful that the confession of her two teammate's feelings did seem to hinder their relationship. Jen was the still whiny, pouting, cheerful girl she had been before, and Haru was still the quite, slightly strict gothic girl she had been since they had meet.

"Come on." Naru hoped from the bed and pulled on a shirt, she felt adventurous, "Let's go for a walk."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she hates Konoha?" Koharu yelled.<p>

"Just that, Naru wishes to have nothing to do with Konoha. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to burn this place to the ground." The third answered.

Things were not looking up for the three council members standing before him. The kai that floated in the air was enough make anyone drop to their knees begging, but the third stood tall. He was tired of being pushed around by his two teammates and Danzo. He was the Hokage and dammit they were going to do what he said to do. But nonetheless he keep a calm aura, you couldn't win a battle fighting fire with fire, ever.

"That little brat, this is your entire fault Danzo!" Koharu directed her anger to the bandaged man beside her.

"Old woman don't turn this all on me, you should have done your side of the plan better." He snorted and clenched his cane, the thought of smacking the old hag with it becoming much too pleasant to pass up.

"If you hadn't let her escape none of this would be happening, you both to blame here." Homaru said. The two arguing council members turned to the man beside them.

"Oh shut up" Danzo sneered at the man.

"You have as much to take blame for in this as we do." Koharu smacked the other man opposite of Danzo in the arm.

The room soon erupted into nothing but arguing between the three, the Hokage sighed. He wonder silently what Minato would do If he was here right now, oh yeah yell at them until they wet their pants. It wasn't long before the topic went to ways on getting Naru to stay in the village, some of the suggestions were just downright ridiculous, others could possibly achieve their goals but they would argue on who should do what. Finally he had enough.

"All of you shut the hell up!" he stood and walked around to stand in front of the three, "I will decide how to keep Naru in the village, you are to do absolutely nothing until ordered. If the girl wishes to leave than she will."

"If I so much as hear that you have done something to interfere with her life, I will have you stripped of your status and exiled, chased by Anbu and then hanged in the middle of the village!"

"Is that clear." He sneered out. With a nod from the three he waved his fingers and three Anbu appeared.

"Escort these three to their homes, if you will." The third asked the three Anbu, who gave a nod and grabbed each councilmen by the arm roughly and dragged them out of the office.

Hiruzen gave a long sigh before sitting back down in his chair; he stared at the four pictures on the wall behind him. Though his eyes lingered on one in particular, the fourth Hokage also known as Konoha's yellow flash and Naru's father. So many things were running through his mind, he knew what he needed to do, what had to be done. He twisted the pipe in his mouth before calling for another Anbu.

He stared into the hallow eyes on the mask, "I have a mission for you, it is never to be spoken of and is to be done quick and silently."

"Hai Hokage-sama," the Anbu said from is kneeling spot in front of the desk.

Hiruzen quickly filled the Anbu in on his mission.

"You know you mission now." He picked up the envelope he had pulled out during his explanation, the Anbu took it and walked towards the door, "I'm putting all my trust into you, don't fail."

And soon the Anbu was out of sight.

By the time Naru and Jen had gotten back to their hotel room, dark had come and everyone was either walking home from eating out or in their beds sleeping peacefully. So walking into their room it was quite a surprise to see an Anbu standing in their room.

"What the fuck." Naru whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think tell me in a review, and if you have any ideas I strongly suggest that you review and tell me too.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

Okay this story is now on hold while I read back over through the chapters and figure out what more I could add to it, you might see some people disappear, and other might appear but in the end the last few chapters will most likely be taken down.

I will start a whole new story for this, and then I will post them as I read through them and rewrite them. I know most people hate these things hell even I do, but it has to happen if I want to make this story work. Now I have a favor to ask you guys and it can't just be an 'oh sorry the story is going on hold hope you get back up' not that I hate those I like those to because it tells me that some people are actually reading my story. But anyways the favor I have to ask is that you tell me the things you thought I did good and thing you thought I did wrong, AS WELL as tell me things you would like to see such as Naruko staying with female Gaara or hooking up with a female Sasuke or no pairing at all. Keep in mind though that this IS a femslash or or whatever ever you want to call it.

Thanks for reading and hope to restart posting stories.


End file.
